Segunda oportunidad
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad, incluso si es en otra vida. Lily Luna Potter conoce a un chico solitario, de largo cabello negro y nariz aguileña. ¿Acaso puede ser…? *Viñetas*
1. Yo te conozco

**Disclaimer**: No tengo ese encantador acento inglés ni soy multimillonario. Por lo tanto, no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcan en esta historia (personajes, lugares) me pertenece. Sí lo hacen la trama y la alocada idea de escribir algo de estas características...

**Summary**: Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad, incluso si es en otra vida. Lily Luna Potter conoce a un chico solitario, de largo cabello negro y nariz aguileña. ¿Acaso puede ser…?

**Nota de autor y advertencias**: Bienvenidos a uno de mis nuevos delirios. Sólo quería advertirles (para que luego nadie se sienta traicionado), que _Severus Snape_ (a pesar de ser mencionado como personaje de este fic en la descripción del mismo), no aparece, al menos, en carne. Si aún así la historia les da curiosidad, pues adelante, y luego me cuentan qué les ha parecido ^^

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

_**Yo te conozco**_

—Solamente digo que tal vez exista una mínima posibilidad de que acabes en Hufflepuff…

Lily rodó los ojos y no le hizo caso a su hermano. James podía tener casi dieciséis años, pero disfrutaba de picar a las personas aun con las cosas más mínimas, cómo si todavía fuese un crío. Que lo era, vale, pero uno supone que estar a punto de ingresar a quinto año en Hogwarts conlleva cierto grado de madurez implícito. Pues bien, evidentemente, aquel no era el caso de su hermano.

—Imagínate que decepción será para papá y mamá —continuó James— enterarse que su pequeña Lily tampoco fue seleccionada en Gryffindor. Albus ya no será la _oveja negra_ de la familia, eso sí, pero…

—¡Oye!

Albus, que estaba por comenzar tercero, le propinó a su hermano mayor un codazo. Él también había tenido que soportar los molestos comentarios de James dos años atrás. Su hermano le había augurado que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo enviaría a Slytherin, algo que había terminado por ocurrir, para sorpresa de todo el mundo. Aquello había tenido como consecuencia que James eligiera "Adivinación" como una de las materias optativas aquel año, para ver si así su "ojo interior" se ampliaba y le permitía hacer predicciones un poco más… _útiles_.

La menor de los Potter ignoró a sus hermanos, que de repente habían comenzado a discutir. _Para variar_. Eran discusiones tontas, no ese tipo de peleas fuertes que a veces puede distanciar a dos hermanos. Pero aún así, Lily no tenía ganas de escucharlos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por el acontecimiento que tendría lugar en cuestión de horas, cuando finalmente el Expreso de Hogwarts arribara al colegio. No le tenía miedo a la ceremonia de selección, estaba prácticamente segura de que acabaría en Gryffindor (aunque tampoco le molestaría que el Sombrero la enviara a cualquier otra casa), sino que se encontraba ansiosa, expectante. Y aquellas sensaciones le ponían los nervios de punta.

—¡Hugo! —exclamó Lily cuando, tras abrir la puerta de uno de los compartimientos, se topó con la pelirroja cabellera de su primo más querido—. Al fin te encuentro, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Hugo Weasley estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, comiendo algunas ranas de chocolate. Él también comenzaría su primer curso en Hogwarts aquel año y, al igual que el resto de los Weasley, acabaría siendo seleccionado en Gryffindor. Eso seguro.

—Tú fuiste la que se quedó rezagada —le dijo Hugo, que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

Estaba demasiado ocupado desenvolviendo una nueva rana de chocolate. A menudo, su tía Hermione decía que Hugo había heredado el apetito monstruoso de su padre.

—Sí, ya sé, ¡pero es que James se ha puesto _tan_ pesado!

—Oye, yo te conozco —la interrumpió entonces una voz que sonó algo apagada en medio del murmullo general del tren.

Lily pestañeó, confundida, y entonces observó que había alguien más en aquel compartimiento aparte de ella y Hugo. Era un chico de lacio cabello negro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y que lucía un poco descuidado. Sus ojos eran tan negros como su cabello, poseedores de una mirada profunda, y tenía una nariz puntiaguda, semejante al pico de un águila. Lily sintió la tentación de reírse, porque la ropa que llevaba puesta aquel niño resultaba demasiado grande y anticuada para él, pero no le pareció que aquello fuera correcto.

—Oh, disculpa, no te había visto —se excusó—. ¡Hugo! ¿Qué modales son los tuyos que no me has presentado a tu amigo?

Hugo, que intentaba masticar tres ranas de chocolate al mismo tiempo, se encogió de hombros y masculló algo que sonó a _"Ese rarito no es mi amigo"_. Lily, ofendida, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, como hacía su prima Rose cuando quería meterle miedo a su hermano menor. Pero Hugo no le hizo caso, lo único que le importaba era seguir zampándose las ranas de chocolate como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Yo te conozco —repitió el otro chico.

—Mmm… no lo creo —terció Lily—. Me llamo Lily Potter, ¿y tú?

—Septimus Seaver —respondió el niño, y se puso de pie para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Era bajito. Medía lo mismo que Lily, lo cual era igual a decir poco. La observaba con curiosidad, como si se tratara de un animal exótico de esos que exponen en el zoológico, al cual sus padres la habían llevado un par de veces. Lily se sentía incómoda y sabía que se le notaba, pero a Septimus no pareció importarle. Se tomó su tiempo para mirarle el cabello rojizo y las pecas de la nariz, casi intentando descubrir si eran de verdad o no. Pero entonces, cuando se detuvo en los ojos castaños de la niña, su curiosidad se transformó en desilusión.

—Bah, puede que al final no te conozca —sentenció, y regresó a su asiento.

—Te lo dije —habló Hugo. Las ranas de chocolate se le habían acabado—. Un _rarito_.

~·~·~

—Potter, Lily —la llamó Neville.

Lily inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, para tranquilizarse. Se alisó arrugas inexistentes en la falda de la túnica, y avanzó con paso decidido entre el resto de los niños que aún esperaban ser seleccionados. Podía sentir las miradas ansiosas de James y sus primos desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y de Albus desde la mesa de Slytherin. Hugo le palmeó la espalda cuando pasó junto a él, dándole ánimos.

Y Septimus Seaver la taladró con la mirada, nuevamente con curiosidad.

Cuando Neville colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su pelirrojo cabello, Lily cerró los ojos y se aferró a los bordes de la banqueta. _"Otra Potter…_" susurró el Sombrero, aunque Lily sabía que solamente podía oírlo ella en su mente. _"Nada parecida a tus hermanos, no señor. Eres audaz, decidida, inteligente y con un claro sentido de la justicia. Aún así, no hay duda alguna de que perteneces a…"_

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —exclamó el Sombrero Seleccionador, esta vez sí en voz alta.

La menor de los Potter le entregó el Sombrero a Neville (a quién debería empezar a llamar Profesor Longbottom), y salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí la recibió James con un gran abrazo, y luego el resto de los Weasley se turnó para apachurrarla hasta prácticamente dejarla roja.

Un par de alumnos fueron enviados a Ravenclaw y luego el Sombrero anunció que _Seabrooke, Malcolm_, pertenecía a Hufflepuff, donde los tejones lo recibieron muy cálidamente. Entonces le llegó el turno a _Seaver, Septimus_. Lily observó, atenta y curiosa, cómo Septimus se abría paso entre sus compañeros y se sentaba en el taburete, esperando a ser seleccionado. Su mente había comenzado a divagar cómo sería tenerlo de compañero de Casa cuando el Sombrero dictaminó:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Y Lily no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada, aunque no sabía por qué. Tenía ganas de conocer un poco más a fondo a aquel niño misterioso, que en el tren había aclamado conocerla, aunque luego se había arrepentido. Mientras el profesor Longbottom continuaba llamando a los últimos alumnos, Lily observó cómo Septimus se integraba en la mesa de las serpientes. Los Slytherin no se mostraban muy afectuosos, solamente su hermano Albus y Scorpius, amigo de éste, aplaudían con real interés.

Entonces Septimus dirigió una mirada escudriñadora en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, más precisamente en dirección a Lily. Había algo en aquellos ojos negros que le resultaba muy familiar. Y en ese momento, a pesar de que no estaba muy convencida, la pequeña Lily susurró para sí: _"Yo también te conozco, Septimus…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

**1.** Si llegaron hasta este punto, gracias, antes que nada, por leer la historia. Todos los capítulos van a ser así de cortitos, porque sinceramente no me quería liar mucho en este nuevo proyecto. Ya tengo escritos los primeros cuatro (que comprenden el primer año de Lily y Septimus en Hogwarts) y, en un principio, actualizaré todos los viernes.

**2.** En fin. Creo que no me olvido de nada. Comentarios de apoyo o tomatazos. Lo que consideren necesario :)


	2. Pociones

**Disclaimer**: No tengo ese encantador acento inglés ni soy multimillonario. Por lo tanto, no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcan en esta historia (personajes, lugares) me pertenece. Sí lo hacen la trama y la alocada idea de escribir algo de estas características...

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**_Pociones_**

Corría el mes de octubre, y los terrenos de Hogwarts comenzaban a desprenderse del verde esmeralda de la grama y las hojas de los árboles para fundirse con el melancólico castaño del otoño. Habían pasado apenas poco más de treinta días desde su ingreso al colegio, pero Lily ya se sentía como en una segunda casa (tercera, en realidad, porque La Madriguera siempre sería su segunda casa).

Si bien extrañaba a sus padres y durante las primeras semanas había recibido correo de ellos día por medio, ahora Lily ya se sentía un poco más independiente y sólo les mandaba una lechuza una vez a la semana. La menor de los Potter sentía que había crecido de golpe (pero no mucho) ahora que estaba en Hogwarts.

—¡Venga, Lily, que vamos a llegar tarde! —la apresuró Hugo una mañana luego del desayuno.

Lily se había quedado de piedra a mitad de uno de los pasillos, observando maravillada cómo una chica de Ravenclaw de uno de los últimos años conjuraba una bandada de canarios amarillos. Las aves danzaron a su alrededor, dibujando florituras en el aire, y luego simplemente desaparecieron. Aquello era asombroso…

Hugo la tironeó de la manga, y entonces Lily volvió a la realidad. Su primo le dedicó una mirada muy parecida a la que ponía Rose cuando alguien decía alguna burrada y la arrastró para que caminara junto a él. La actitud de Hugo no se debía a que le encantase la clase de Pociones, que era a la cual se dirigían, sino que la profesora de aquella asignatura ya lo había regañado varias veces por llegar tarde.

—No estaríamos llegando tarde —dijo entonces Adhara, una chica de largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que se había hecho amiga de Lily—, si tú, Hugo, no hubieras tardado mil años en terminar el desayuno.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada y se sintió tentado de sacarle la lengua. No le caía muy bien Adhara. Sin embargo se calló la boca y los tres Gryffindor de primer año apresuraron el paso rumbo a las mazmorras. Llegaron cuando ya todo el mundo estaba dentro del aula, pero segundos antes de que la profesora arribara. Hugo suspiró un _"Por poco"_, y tomó asiento junto a su prima.

—Yo que usted ni siquiera me hubiera sentado, señor Weasley —observó la profesora al pasar junto a él mientras se dirigía a su escritorio—. Hoy no trabajará con la señorita Potter.

Hugo puso cara de dolor.

—De hecho —continuó la profesora—, ninguno de ustedes trabajará con su compañero habitual, porque hoy tendrán un examen sorpresa —finalizó con una sonrisa. Los murmullos de desagrado no se hicieron esperar—. ¡Silencio! —los calló ella—. A medida que los vayan nombrando, por favor, reúnanse.

Y así fue como Lily Potter acabó haciendo dúo con Septimus Seaver, con quien no cruzaba palabra desde su encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts. En opinión de Lily, Septimus seguía comportándose tan extrañamente como antes. A pesar de que su rostro en general denotaba aburrimiento, observaba a Lily con misteriosa curiosidad aunque, en ese momento, de manera no tan evidente como al principio.

—Hola —lo saludó Lily, para romper la tensión mientras esperaban a que el resto de sus compañeros acabaran de acomodarse—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Tu primo apesta en Pociones.

Aquella no era una respuesta a su pregunta, pero Lily decidió no ofenderse por eso. Era verdad, a Hugo las pociones se le daban fatal y siempre era ella la que terminaba haciendo el trabajo por los dos. De hecho, Lily creía que era realmente buena preparando Pociones, y cuando se lo había comentado a su padre por carta, éste le había respondido que probablemente hubiera heredado el talento de su abuela, a quien le debía el nombre.

—Lo sé, pobre —rió Lily—. Pero es muy bueno en Vuelo, seguramente en uno o dos años ingresará al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor… con mi hermano James y mis primos Roxanne y Fred…

—Zabini también apesta en Pociones —continuó Septimus, como si no estuviera escuchando absolutamente nada de lo que dijera Lily—. Seguramente aquellos dos acabarán haciendo desastres… —suspiró.

Lily observó que a Iorwerth Zabini le había tocado hacer grupo con su primo Hugo. Y ambos, además de que parecía que no se soportaban, lucían aterrorizados por la posibilidad de reprobar aquel examen de Pociones.

Tras acabar de emparejar a los alumnos, la profesora, con un simple movimiento de su varita, dejó anotado el nombre de la poción que deberían preparar en aquella oportunidad: _"Cura de Furúnculos"_. Lily sonrió, ¡aquello sería facilísimo! Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Septimus cómo se dividirían el trabajo, descubrió que el Slytherin ya había puesto manos a la obra sin siquiera preguntarle nada…

Septimus pesaba ortiga y separaba púas de erizo con una precisión milimétrica. Lucía muy concentrado, y Lily imaginó que hasta se había olvidado de que ella estaba ahí parada y aquél era un examen que debían realizar los dos juntos. Por un momento pensó en zarandearlo de la manga de la túnica, pero luego optó por quedarse en silencio y comenzar a aplastar los colmillos de serpiente.

Aquello pareció captar la atención de Septimus, quien inmediatamente abandonó su tarea y observó a Lily con cierto gesto de frustración. Posó sus ojos en cómo la pelirroja aplastaba los colmillos, y luego la volvió a mirar a ella. Sonrió, aliviado, pues parecía que Lily Potter sabía lo que hacía, así que continuó con su trabajo. Y así, prácticamente sin dirigirse la palabra, Slytherin y Gryffindor llevaron adelante la elaboración de la Cura de Furúnculos. Sorprendentemente, se complementaban. No hacía falta que se dijeran nada, como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

Lily y Septimus acabaron la poción mucho antes que el resto de sus compañeros. Con sumo cuidado volcaron un poco del contenido del caldero en un frasco, lo rotularon con sus nombres y lo colocaron en el escritorio de la profesora, que les permitió marcharse. Abandonaron el aula en silencio, mientras observaban cómo Hugo y Iorwerth intentaban entender por qué de repente de su caldero salían burbujas violetas…

Septimus y Lily pronto se encontraron solos en el pasillo. Se quedaron allí parados, en silencio, durante unos segundos que a la menor de los Potter le parecieron eternos e incómodos. Entonces Septimus sonrió con sinceridad.

—Eres realmente buena en Pociones.

La pelirroja, a quien el cumplido había tomado por sorpresa, se sonrojó.

—Gracias —balbuceó—. Tu también eres excelente, Septimus.

El niño asintió, como si le acabaran de decir la obviedad más grande del mundo entero, y Lily rió, divertida. A Hugo, Septimus le podía parecer un "bicho raro", pero ella creía que era un chico inteligente y muy agradable.

—¿Quieres salir un rato al patio? —le preguntó.

Septimus pareció sopesar la oferta durante unos segundos, pero acabó por asentir y seguir a Lily a través del castillo.

A partir de ese momento, Septimus y Lily se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Con ciertas reservas, sí, porque había que admitir que Septimus era un chico bastante reservado; pero buenos amigos al fin. Ni su primo, Hugo, ni su hermano mayor, James, veían con buenos ojos aquella inusual amistad, pero a Lily no le importaba. Después de todo, la mayor pega que ellos tenían respecto al asunto era que Septimus pertenecía a Slytherin. Pero desde que Albus estaba también en la casa de las serpientes, aquel no era realmente un argumento que pudieran sostener…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Antes que nada, quería darles las gracias a **NemesisC**, **isaalacrymosaa** y **Serena Princesita Hale** por los comentarios, ¡de verdad me animan mucho!

Como ya había aclarado, todos los capítulos van a ser más o menos de este tamaño. También va a haber varios saltos en el tiempo, sobre todo ahora en los primeros años. En fin, espero disfruten este capítulo.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	3. Bromas

**Disclaimer**: No hace falta la aclaración, pero anda de esto es mío. Excepto la mitad de Septimus y otros personajes inventados xD

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**_Bromas_**

—¡No es ningún bicho raro! —chilló Lily—. ¡Él es _mi amigo_, te guste o no, Mike!

Estaban en la Biblioteca y Mike Nathans, compañero de curso de Lily, la observaba como si acabara de decir algo tan descabellado como que Voldemort había sido un tipo _cool_. Lily, por su parte, lo miraba con chispas que le salían de los ojos. Desde que había comenzado a juntarse con Septimus, muchos de sus compañeros no paraban de molestarla. Ninguno creía que aquella amistad debiera seguir en curso, y parecía que todos se empeñaban por hacerle ver a Lily un tipo de maldad que Septimus no tenía.

Mike comenzó a hablar otra vez, pero Lily ya no quiso escucharlo. Juntó sus libros y se marchó de allí. Ya vería luego cómo hacía para finalizar el ensayo de Encantamientos que la profesora les había encomendado realizar en grupo. Mientras salía echa un torbellino de fuego de la Biblioteca, Lily sopesó la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a su primer Rose, que estaba en tercero, para así poder entregar el ensayo ella sola. Pero estaba segura de que la profesora no se lo permitiría. No tenía forma de salvarse de Mike Nathans…

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin rumbo definido. Sentía que las lágrimas se le escaparían en cualquier momento, por más que se esforzara por intentar contenerlas. No entendía por qué sus compañeros no la podían dejar en paz. ¡No le hacía daño a absolutamente nadie al ser amiga de Septimus! Durante las vacaciones de invierno les había contado a sus padres que se llevaba bien con alguien de Slytherin, y ninguno de los dos había puesto ninguna objeción al respecto. Incluso James y Hugo comenzaban a aceptarlo… ¿por qué al resto le resultaba una tarea tan difícil?

Lily se dejó caer sobre el último peldaño de la escalera y apoyó su cabeza contra el muro que tenía a su izquierda. Ese estúpido de Mike Nathans… ¿por qué no podía meterse en sus propios asuntos? Ella nunca cuestionaba sus amistades, ni sus actos, ni nada. ¿Por qué no podía él comportarse de la misma manera?

Afuera llovía. Lily se secó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas cuando vio las gotas de lluvia estamparse contra las ventanas del castillo, como si aquello le hubiera echo acordarse de que ella misma estaba llorando. En cierto modo se sentía estúpida, no tenía por qué llorar por algo tan trivial como eso. Pero le dolía tener que soportar las burlas y los comentarios venenosos de sus _propios_ compañeros.

¿Tratarían los Slytherin a Septimus de igual manera?

—¿Lily? —le preguntó una voz apagada.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Septimus, que en aquella oportunidad iba acompañado de Iorwerth Zabini y otro chico de más que Lily no conocía. Las dos serpientes se dijeron algo al oído y luego continuaron su camino, no sin antes exigirle a Septimus que no se entretuviera por mucho rato. Lily se refregó las mejillas frenéticamente cuando su amigo se acerco hacia ella. No quería que la viera llorando.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, dubitativo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que así no convencía a nadie. Septimus enarcó una ceja, así que Lily se vio obligada a confesar:

—Es el idiota de Mike Nathans… No sé por qué le molesta que yo sea tu amiga…

El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendidos.

—¿Por eso llorabas?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo cuestione mi amistad contigo. Es bastante frustrante, ¿sabes? —agregó de mala gana, descontenta porque parecía que Septimus realmente no comprendía el origen de su malestar.

—Bueno… —fue todo lo que dijo él, aguantándose tal vez uno de sus comentarios irónicos. Tomó asiento junto a ella y se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos. Luego habló—: Siempre se nos puede escapar un poco de poción _Crece Pelos_ en el zumo de calabaza de Nathans… ¿no te parece?

La pequeña Lily se imaginó a su compañero de casa todo cubierto de pelos, preguntándose qué demonios le había sucedido y chillando como un loco. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, lo cual pareció complacer a Septimus.

—¿Ésa es tu solución? —le preguntó, tratando de parecer seria—. ¿Poción Crece Pelos?

Septimus se encogió de hombros.

—No querrás que le lance una _imperdonable_, ¿o sí?

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Claro —se burló—. ¡Como si supieras!

—Podría aprender —sugirió Septimus, y parecía que hablaba en serio—. Leí que la _Imperius_ le causa al mago afectado un vacío de pensamientos. Y la cabeza de Nathans ya está vacía, así que no sería un cambio demasiado radical, ¿no?

—¡Septimus! —chilló Lily, horrorizada ante la idea de que su amigo hubiera estado leyendo acerca de ese tipo de magia con tan sólo once años—. Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿si?

Septimus se rascó el puente de la nariz.

—A que la poción Crece Pelos no suena tan mal ahora… —bromeó.

Ambos rieron, divertidos. De repente, Lily se olvidó por qué había estado llorando. Y cuando se acordaba, acababa por determinar que no tenía importancia. Porque no valía la pena llorar por los infantiles comentarios de Mike Nathans. Más valía reírse de las cosas que le decía Septimus, aunque muchas veces su humor rozara límites peligrosos que Lily no compartía, como cuando se refería a cosas de magia oscura o avanzada.

~·~·~

Al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor ocurrió algo realmente curioso. Mike Nathans desayunaba tranquilamente, rodeado de sus amigos, cuando de repente advirtió que su flequillo le cubría los ojos. Sus cejas se espesaron y comenzó a salirle pelo de las orejas mientras el cabello le seguía creciendo cada vez más y más… En cuestión de segundos, Mike Nathans no era más que una bola de pelos, y todo el Gran Comedor se reía a carcajadas.

Inmediatamente, Lily buscó con la mirada a Septimus en la mesa de Slytherin. Lo encontró tomando un vaso de zumo de calabaza con tranquilidad, mientras a su lado todos sus compañeros reían a más no poder. El niño alzó sus ojos negros, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Lily. Durante una fracción de segundo, sonrió. Luego continuó su desayuno como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido, mientras la enfermera del colegio se llevaba a un Mike Nathans que no paraba de chillar como loco.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó Lily horas más tarde, antes de entrar a la clase de Herbología, la única que compartían además de Pociones.

—Magia —bromeó Septimus.

Lily le pegó un codazo amistoso.

—Ya, en serio, ¡dime!

Y entonces Septimus le relató detalladamente cómo había logrado conseguir la ayuda de Albus, que había estado encantado de participar de aquella broma, pues nadie se metía con su hermana menor. Había sido él quien, con la excusa de acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor para hablar con James, había logrado colocar unas gotas de poción en la copa de Nathans sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Lily tomó nota mental de agradecerle a Albus luego.

Mientras ingresaban finalmente a la clase de Herbología, Septimus extrajo una hoja de pergamino de entre sus libros. La hizo un bollo en la palma de su mano y se la mostró a Lily, que no entendía qué era lo que pretendía su amigo. Entonces el bollo de pergamino floreció con la forma de una margarita que flotó directo desde Septimus hasta la cabeza de Lily, donde se enganchó como un prendedor.

Ella sonrió, divertida ante aquella inusual muestra de magia, y abrazó a su amigo en forma de agradecimiento. Septimus se sonrojó. Aquella era la primera vez que Lily lo abrazaba. Y se sentía bien. Muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Primero, muchas gracias a **Zireael07**,** Radioactive Shev **e **isaalacrymosaa** por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. También a **NemesisC**, a quien no le respondí (perdón): Sí, tuve que hacer que ambos fueran buenos en Pociones para que tuvieran algo en común que los uniese. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Por otro lado, en esta oportunidad hubo un salto de tiempo importante, ya han pasado las vacaciones de invierno. En el próximo ya terminará el año (lo sé, tal vez muy rápido, pero espero que igual lo disfruten).

En fin, nos vemos el próximo viernes.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	4. Hasta pronto

**Disclaimer**: No hace falta la aclaración, pero anda de esto es mío. Excepto la mitad de Septimus y otros personajes inventados xD

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**_Hasta pronto_**

Junio llegó con la velocidad de un rayo y, con él, el final del primer año de Lily en Hogwarts. Aquel hecho la entristecía, porque significaba que no volvería a pisar el castillo hasta septiembre. Eran casi tres meses y a ella le parecía toda una eternidad. Iba a extrañar a sus compañeros, las clases, deambular por los pasillos, recorrer los jardines, visitar a Hagrid, reír en el Gran Comedor y tontear en la Sala Común. Pero, más que nada, Lily Potter iba a extrañar a Septimus Seaver.

Sentada sobre el césped, no muy lejos del lago, Lily recordó la primera vez que había visto a Septimus. Había sido en el expreso de Hogwarts y por aquel entonces no le había caído muy bien. Le había parecido un chico algo peculiar… un _"rarito"_, como le había dicho su primo Hugo (y como aún le continuaba diciendo cuando sentía que Lily lo dejaba de lado para estar con el pequeño Slytherin).

—¡Por fin! ¡Vacaciones!

Lily, que había cerrado los ojos y se había abandonado a los reconfortantes rayos del sol matutino, los abrió para observa cómo Hugo Weasley se dejaba caer junto a ella. Frunció los labios para no hablar, porque si le decía que ella iba a extrañar mucho Hogwarts, Hugo se pondría a parlotear acerca de que su hermana Rose le había contagiado su insufrible amor por el colegio. Y ella tampoco se iba a poner a explicarle que no era solamente eso, sino que se trataba también de Septimus.

—¡Eh! —la codeó Hugo—. ¿Acaso no te emociona finalmente volver a casa? Yo últimamente pienso en cuándo nos reuniremos en la Madriguera…

—Eso es mentira —lo desafió Lily—. Tu sólo piensas en la comida de la abuela.

—Bueno, sí. _Sobre todo_ en la comida de la abuela.

Ambos primos rieron y se dejaron caer sobre el pasto. El cielo brillaba, azul, y no había casi ninguna nube allá arriba. Lily cerró los ojos nuevamente. De esa manera despejaba su mente y sus sentidos se perdían en la agradable luz tibia que bañaba su rostro. Pero de repente algo cubrió el sol y Lily pudo sentir una fría sombra extenderse sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de mala gana, pensando que tal vez era Hugo que, aburrido, quería jugarle una broma.

Pero entonces descubrió que Septimus la contemplaba tranquilamente con sus profundos ojos negros. Ella se reincorporó y se ruborizó un poco, algo avergonzaba por haber estado siendo observado con tanta cautela. A su lado, Hugo, que se había quedado dormido, emitió un largo y profundo ronquido.

—¿Lo despierto? —le preguntó Septimus, con una sonrisa traviesa y apuntándolo sugerentemente con su varita.

Lily puso las manos como jarras.

—De ninguna manera, no quiero que después acaben peleando.

Septimus se encogió de hombros y guardó su varita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica negra. Él era uno de los pocos que, a esa altura del año, a nada de acabar las clases, conservaba el uniforme intacto. Muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían optado por andar por los jardines con ropas muggles o, al menos, túnicas más cómodas. Septimus era una excepción en eso y, como luego aprendería Lily, en muchas cosas más.

—Venga, —le dijo Lily—, vayamos a cualquier otro lugar —y lo arrastró varios metros lejos de donde se hallaba descansando Hugo.

Los dos niños acabaron sentados en el borde del lago, con los pies sumergidos en la refrescante agua. Septimus tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba los tibios rayos solares que bañaban su pálido rostro. Lily se dedicó a observarlo, curiosa. Su amigo había cambiado bastante a lo largo de aquel año. Tal vez no para el resto de las personas, pero sí para ella, que creía conocerlo más a fondo. No era el niño apagado del primer día en el tren; no, este Septimus estaba lleno de alegría.

Una tímida vocecita cargada de cierto egocentrismo le susurró a Lily que, muy probablemente, la culpable de aquel cambio fuese ella misma.

—Oye, Sept…

—Te dije que no me llames así —la interrumpió el niño, aún con los ojos cerrados—. Mi nombre es Septimus.

Lily, entre frustrada y divertida, rodó los ojos.

—Como usted diga, señor Septimus —se burló—. ¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones?

Aquella era una pregunta totalmente inocente y completamente normal, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Lily. Resultaba evidente que a Septimus aquellas palabras lo tocaban de una manera diferente, porque de inmediato tensó todos sus músculos y apretó los labios en una delgada línea. El gesto duró sólo un segundo, pero fue tiempo suficiente como para que Lily se diera cuenta de que ahí pasaba algo extraño…

—Nada —fue lo que respondió Septimus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me quedaré en casa con mi madre. Con mis padres —se corrigió.

Su amiga se mordió el labio y se cuestionó si debía indagar en el asunto o simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban. Septimus nunca hablaba de sus padres. Nunca hablaba de su familia en general, ni de su infancia, ni de nada. Resultaba como si no hubiera tenido vida alguna antes de Hogwarts. Lily sospechaba que en su casa no lo trataban muy bien, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

—Hmm… preguntaba porque, tal vez, si tus padres te dejan… No sé, podrías venir unos días a mi casa en el Valle de Godric, ¿no crees?

Septimus negó con la cabeza, convencido.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó Lily, pero no le fue posible acabar la frase, pues Septimus se había calzado nuevamente y estaba dispuesto a marcharse—. ¡Oye! —intentó detenerlo ella—. ¡Espera!

—¡Lo siento, Lily! —le gritó él, ya varios pasos alejado—. Tengo que preparar mi equipaje.

Y sin decir más, ingresó al castillo.

~·~·~

El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a King's Cross transcurrió en un parpadeo. Ahora Lily entendía por qué todo el mundo decía que, cuando uno se divierte, el tiempo pasa volando. Había viajado junto a sus primos (demasiados como para mencionarlos uno por uno) y sus hermanos, todos apretujados en un vagón, en medios de bromas, risas y algún que otro reproche por parte de Rose hacia aquellos que incumplían las normas.

Lily casi se había olvidado por completo que no había visto a Septimus durante todo el viaje, pero entonces lo divisó cuando salía de uno de los compartimientos, junto al resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin. No se acercó en ese momento, porque aún se sentía incómoda ante cualquier serpiente que no fuera Septimus, su hermano, Albus, o Scorpius, amigo de éste. Sin embargo, logró alcanzarlo en la plataforma.

—¡Septimus! —le gritó, obligándolo a detenerse y voltearse a verla—. Vuelvo enseguida —le susurró a James, y se apresuró a alcanzar a su amigo.

—Lily, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó el chico, que de repente parecía bastante nervioso.

—Nada —la niña se encogió de hombros—. Sólo venía a decirte hasta pronto —y lo abrazó brevemente.

Luego se alejó, sin darle tiempo a responder nada, algo sonrojada porque había advertido que sus padres la estaban observando. Tras asfixiarlos a ellos en un interminable abrazo, Lily volteó el rostro una última vez para observar a Septimus. Lo vio dirigirse cabizbajo hacia una mujer de aspecto descuidado, que fumaba un cigarro con desinterés. No estaba segura de si aquella señora era su madre, porque Septimus ni siquiera la saludó. Ella tampoco dijo nada, sino que comenzó a caminar rumbo a la pared que los conducía hacia el mundo muggle. Entonces la mirada de Septimus se cruzó con la de Lily durante una fracción de segundos.

—Hasta pronto —susurró ella de manera casi inaudible.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Mil gracias a **Serena Princesita Hale** y a** Radioactive Shev **por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo tres.

Pues bien, como dije en el capítulo anterior, aquí se acaba el primer año de Lily y Septimus en Hogwarts. Antes que nada, debo aclarar que muy probablemente no actualice el próximo viernes, sino que me tarde más tiempo (aún tengo que escribir los siguientes capítulos, ordenar ideas en mi cabeza y otras cosas). Además, es casi seguro que ya en el próximo capítulo saltemos directamente al tercer año, pero tengo que ver cómo arreglo eso.

En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ^^

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	5. Correspondencia

**Disclaimer**: Estoy cansado de repetirlo, pero aquí vamos de nuevo. Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea del fic y los personajes nuevos. Todo lo demás, es producto de la fantabulosa imaginación de la suprema reina, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**_Correspondencia_**

Lily yacía acostada sobre su cama, escuchando música con un aparato muggle que sus padres le habían regalado para su decimotercero cumpleaños, pero cuyo nombre a ella le resultaba imposible de recordar. La canción, repleta de sonidos eléctricos, extraños, no se parecía en nada al tipo de música que se escuchaba por aquellos días en el mundo mágico, pero a ella simplemente le encantaba. Si su abuela Molly supiera…

La chica se levantó de un salto cuando oyó que algo golpeteaba el vidrio de la ventana. Allí estaba _Aquiles_, la lechuza de su hermano Albus, la cual ella había tomado prestada en varias ocasiones aquel verano para enviarle cartas a Septimus. Se conocían hacía más de dos años, pero el joven de Slytherin aún se negaba a pasar un par de días en la casa de Lily. Ni siquiera una sola tarde. Y eso que ella había intentado convencerlo de mil y una maneras diferentes.

Lily abrió la ventana para dejar entrar _Aquiles_, que sobrevoló la habitación con gracia antes de posarse en el hombro de la pelirroja y entregarle la carta. Luego se alejó, altivo, hacia el exterior, probablemente en busca de algún aperitivo nocturno. En varias ocasiones, Lily había oído a Scorpius burlarse de la lechuza de su hermano. Decía que tenía aires de superioridad, que era una lechuza que se creía halcón o algo por el estilo. Sonrió al recordar aquellas divertidas palabras del chico, y luego se dispuso a abrir con prisa la carta de Septimus.

Las letras que se deslizaban por el papel estaban apretujadas y eran demasiado pequeñas, pero aún así se entendían perfectamente. O al menos las entendía Lily, que ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a la caligrafía de Septimus, sobre todo porque el niño disfrutaba bastante garabatear notas adicionales en los libros de texto de su amiga.

El mensaje decía:

_Querida Lily:_

_Eres una pesada, ¿te lo había mencionado ya? Sí, creo que como un millón de veces este verano. Pero parece que no logras comprender la totalidad de la idea, así que voy a repetírtelo, intentando ser más claro esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? _

Eres una pesada.

_¿Lo has pillado ya?_

_Mira, me encantaría ir a pasar aunque sea un día a tu casa del Valle de Godric, pero como te he dicho doscientas veces, mis padres no van a permitírmelo. Ya sé que tu padre se ha ofrecido a llevarme y traerme, incluso mediante transporte muggles, pero… Simplemente déjalo así, ¿vale?_

_Por otro lado, las clases comienzan la semana entrante. ¿Estás emocionada? Yo, sinceramente, no veo la hora de regresar a Hogwarts. Este año tenemos que elegir asignaturas opcionales, ¿has pensando algo ya? Al menos yo estoy seguro que no tomaré ni Adivinación ni Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. No importa cuán bien te caiga a ti Hagrid, pero yo no creo que sea un buen profesor y no voy a perder el tiempo en sus clases. Sin ofender, eh. _

_¿Tú cómo te encuentras? (Pero por favor, no me escribas cinco pergaminos contándome sobre hasta cuando te rascas la cabeza, Lily, que tampoco me sobra el tiempo). _

_Hasta dentro de una semana, _

_Septimus. _

Cuando Lily acabó de leer el texto, le faltaba poco para comenzar a llorar de la risa. Las cartas de Septimus siempre la divertían a montones. Su amigo tenía una manera de expresarse tan sincera y tan particular, que era imposible no reír incluso cuando hablaba en serio. Le resultaba adorable.

~ · ~ · ~

La mañana del viernes, durante el desayuno, ocurrió un episodio bastante particular. Lily estaba sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, acompañada de sus padres. Harry leía el diario y Ginny untaba unos panecillos con mantequilla. James aún no se había despertado, durante las vacaciones solía dormir hasta casi el mediodía. Albus, en cambio, bajaba en ese momento por las escaleras.

—¡Lily! —le llamó la atención a su hermana—. ¿Es necesario que le envíes una carta a Septimus _todos_ los días? ¿Incluso varias veces al día? ¡_Aquiles_ está completamente exhausto! Necesito enviar una carta y no me hace caso, y es por tu culpa —le reprochó.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. En cierto modo entendía el reclamo que le estaba haciendo su hermano, pero detestaba completamente que hubiera elegido aquel momento para planteárselo. Sus padres la observaban atentamente, y ella sabía por qué. Albus no tenía la necesidad de mencionar que ella le enviaba cartas a Septimus todos los días, pero lo había hecho.

Suspiró, intentando buscar una respuesta cortés, pero decidió que lo mejor sería darle a su hermano algo de su propia medicina.

—Bueno, tú tampoco necesitas enviarle a Scorpius cartas todos los días, y sin embargo lo haces, ¿no?

Esta vez fue el turno de Albus de sonrojarse. El chico balbuceó un poco, sin encontrar nada inteligente para decir, y acabó por ocupar un lugar en la mesa con cara de perro. Sus padres lo observaron con curiosidad, y él se ocupó de rehuir a sus miradas. Lily, que al final se sintió un poco culpable, tomó la determinación de distraer a sus progenitores de la situación. Ninguno necesitaba saber que Albus estaba saliendo con Scorpius, no todavía.

—Tienes razón, Al —le dijo, conciliadora—. Disculpa. Pero es que Septimus no tiene lechuza, sus padres no le dejan comprarse una, dicen que sería demasiado desorden en la casa.

—Ya, no hay problema… —dijo él—. Sólo mantenme al tanto de cuándo usas a _Aquiles_ y cuándo no. Hace un rato, cuando quise atarle la carta a la pata, me observó indignado y amenazó con picotearme. Realmente está muy cansado, ¿es que Septimus vive lejos?

—En Somerton.

—Vaya, eso sí que es un largo viaje para _Aquiles_ —intervino Ginny, que se había puesto de pie para servirle a su hijo el desayuno—. Tal vez sea hora de que Lily tenga su propia lechuza. ¿Tú que opinas, cariño? —le preguntó a Harry.

Su esposo pestañeó un par de veces, obligándose a volver a la realidad. Aparentemente se había quedado pensando en algo que sus hijos habían dicho. Lily y Albus intercambiaron una mirada significativa. ¿Qué sentiría Harry Potter el día que se enterase que Draco Malfoy, en algún punto en el futuro, se convertiría en su consuegro?

—Creo que sería una buena idea —aceptó.

—Que no se diga más entonces —le sonrió Ginny a Lily—. Hoy mismo visitaremos el Callejón Diagón y te compraremos una lechuza.

Y así fue como Lily Luna Potter obtuvo a _Siete_, una lechuza parda bastante temperamental que, en su primera entrega de correspondencia, se merendó el ensayo de Transformaciones que Septimus Seaver había preparado con gran esmero durante todo el verano. Lily sabía que aquel episodio le había ganado tener que soportar dos horas de discurso de Septimus acerca de lo incivilizada que era su mascota. Pero no le importaba, _Siete _era genial, y sabía que tarde o temprano, su amigo también acabaría por encariñarse con aquella lechuza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Mil gracias a** Radioactive Shev **y a **Andy Voldy** por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo cuatro. Aunque sean sólo ustedes dos, me animan mucho :D

El tiempo ha pasado volando, ¿verdad? Lily y Septimus ya están a punto de comenzar su tercer año en Hogwarts. Tengo un par de escenas interesantes pensadas para esta parte de sus vidas, que espero que a ustedes también les gusten. Sin embargo, tengo que aclarar que igual seguirán habiendo muchos saltos en el tiempo, y que los capítulos seguirán teniendo esta misma extensión.

Por otro lado, ¿qué les ha parecido lo de Albus y Scorpius? Quería hacer la advertencia al principio, pero eso significaba perder el factor sorpresa. Lamento si no les gustó, pero no pude contenerme xD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y aguardo impaciente sus opiniones al respecto ^^

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	6. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea del fic y los personajes nuevos. Todo lo demás, es producto de la fantabulosa imaginación de la suprema reina, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**_Hogsmeade_**

La mejor parte de estar en tercer año, creía Lily, era la posibilidad de visitar Hogsmeade. Aquél era el último pueblo íntegramente mágico que quedaba en toda Gran Bretaña. Lo había visitado un par de veces junto a sus padres, cuando era una niña, y simplemente había quedado fascinada ante su gran atractivo. Sin embargo, visitarlo ahora que ya era un poco más grande y junto a sus compañeros de colegio, iba a ser una experiencia completamente diferente.

—Supongo que vamos a ir primero a La Casa de las Plumas —le dijo Septimus, mientras los dos chicos avanzaban sobre la nieve que había caído copiosamente la noche anterior.

—¡Septimus! —chilló Lily—. Creí que íbamos a ir primero a Honeydukes. Si no nos apresuramos, cuando lleguemos allí ya se habrán llevado todas las golosinas más deliciosas. Sobre todo si Hugo llega primero —agregó luego mientras observaba cómo, a algunos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, Hugo se lanzaba bolas de nieve con Mike Nathans y un chico de Hufflepuff.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no le dices a tu primo que te compre algo? —sugirió el chico, tras quitarse un mechón de cabello negro del rostro—. Así no te quedarás sin nada…

—Claro, como si eso fuera posible —le respondió ella con sorna—. A Hugo apenas si le alcanzarán las manos para llevar sus propias cosas. Y lo más probable es que si le doy dinero para que me compre algo, se lo coma luego con sus amigos.

—De acuerdo, iremos primero a Honeydukes —aceptó Septimus de mala gana, pero se sintió recompensado tras recibir una amplia sonrisa por parte de Lily.

La tienda de caramelos estaba completamente repleta de gente. A Septimus, que detestaba estar todo el tiempo rodeado de personas, aquello no le hizo mucha gracia. Ingresó al local en medio de quejas que Lily escuchaba sin escuchar, pues por más que Septimus fuese su mejor amigo, simplemente había momentos en los que era mejor desconectar su cerebro y no prestarle atención al chico. De lo contrario, alguno de esos días iba a volverla loca, literalmente.

Lily compró incluso más cosas de las que le cabían en las manos y los bolsillos, pero sólo logró convencer a Septimus de comprar una varita de regaliz. Aquello era en parte porque el chico no era muy fanático de los dulces, pero Lily sospechaba que se debía también a que su amigo no tenía mucho dinero para gastar. Le hubiese gustado ofrecerse a comprarle un par de cosas ella misma, pero sabía que eso no haría más que ofenderlo. Septimus podía ser realmente muy orgulloso.

Tras salir de Honeydukes, ambos niños emprendieron camino directo hacia la Casa de las Plumas. Septimus se mostraba ansioso por entrar al lugar, pues era la tienda que más interés había despertado en él. Desde que había comenzado el año, la Casa de las Plumas era uno de los tópicos al que más frecuentemente había recurrido en sus múltiples conversaciones con Lily.

Una bola de nieve golpeó a Septimus en la nunca y Lily no pudo contener la risa. Detrás de ellos estaban su primo Hugo, Mike Nathans, y algunos otros alumnos. Todos reían, cómplices. Al parecer había sido Hugo quién había lanzado aquel proyectil, aunque originalmente iba dirigido a Lily. Hugo Weasley no tenía tanta confianza con Septimus como para bromear con él, y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.

—Oh, era para mi prima. Lo siento —rió, sin lamentarlo en realidad.

A su lado, Mike Nathans se desternillaba de la risa. Septimus fulminó a todos con la mirada e hizo ademán de extraer su varita del bolsillo. Pero Lily le agarró la muñeca a mitad de camino, observándolo con incredulidad.

—¡Ha sido una broma, Septimus! ¡Y Hugo se ha disculpado?

Su amigo frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ha sonado como una disculpa para ti? —inquirió.

Ella rodó los ojos, y el impacto de una bola de nieve contra su brazo le impidió responder. Inmediatamente Lily buscó con la mirada a su primo, que se reía a carcajadas. Sin embargo, a su lado, Mike Nathans se fingía sumamente interesado en la bufanda de uno de sus amigos, y Lily supo que había sido él. Sonrió. Nathans no tenía ni idea de con quién se había metido, ahora iba a aprender…

Lily se agachó e hizo una bola de nieve con las manos. Se la lanzó a Mike Nathans a una velocidad increíble, lo que impidió que el niño pudiera esquivarla. Lily logró darle justo en la frente y festejó su puntería con un saltito de triunfo, mientras el resto de los niños que la rodeaban aplaudían su proeza. A su lado, Septimus rodó los ojos, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

—¡Guerra de bolas de nieve! —chilló una chica de Hufflepuff.

En medio de risas y gritos, Lily hizo otra bola de nieve que impactó en la nuca de su primo Hugo, y luego corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol, para protegerse de los proyectiles que el resto comenzaba a lanzarle. Aún de pie en su lugar, Septimus les dirigió a todos una mirada de condescendencia, como si él fuese demasiado mayor para esas chiquilinadas.

—¡Septimus! —lo llamó Lily, pero él no le hizo caso.

Volvió a gritar su nombre, pero Septimus continuó caminando, inmutable. Lily maldijo por lo bajo y abandonó su seguro escondite detrás del árbol para darle alcance a su amigo. Pero Septimus caminaba tan rápido que ella casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

—Vete, Lily —le dijo—. Vuelve a jugar con tus amigos.

—¡Oh, por Merlín, Septimus! ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota! —le gritó.

Él se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarla.

—¿Yo me estoy comportando como un idiota? —le preguntó, con casi la totalidad de su cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro—. Pues no soy yo quien está jugando con bolas de nieve.

Lily bufó.

—¿Sabes? A veces eres imposible. ¡Somos niños, Septimus! ¡Y jugar con bolas de nieve es algo que los niños hacen!

—Pues yo no —dijo él.

A ese punto, Lily ya estaba demasiado cabreada. Entonces dijo lo primero que le pasó por la mente, sin considerar realmente el peso de sus palabras.

—Es verdad, tú no. Prefieres leer libros de magia negra y practicar hechizos oscuros cuando los profesores no te prestan atención, ¿verdad? —le espetó—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Convertirte en el próximo Señor Tenebroso?

Septimus pareció realmente shockeado ante aquellas palabras. Observó a Lily con incredulidad y sorpresa, como si aquella fuese realmente la primera vez que la observaba de verdad. Ella, tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sintió sus mejillas arder y supo que su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

—Quién sabe —fue todo lo que le respondió Septimus, antes de dar media vuelta y continuar su camino hacia la Casa de las Plumas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Ok, recién termino de escribir este capítulo, que no me gustó casi nada. Pero era subirlo ahora, así como está, o tardarme un mes entero. No estoy muy contento con cómo me está quedando esta historia, y temo que en un futuro pronto dejaré de escribirla. Me gustaría poder darle un cierto cierre antes, pero no sé. Bueno, veré qué tan inspirado estoy para el próximo capítulo, tal vez hoy simplemente no tengo un buen día.

Quería darle las gracias a **Radioactive Shev**, **Andy Voldy**, **Serena Princesita Hale** y **NemesisC **por los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y espero que, a pesar de que a mí no me gustó mucho este capítulo, ustedes al menos hayan podido disfrutarlo un poquito. Gracias por leer y comentar, siempre es un gran incentivo.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	7. Parecido al perdón

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea del fic y los personajes nuevos. Todo lo demás, es producto de la fantabulosa imaginación de la suprema reina, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**_Parecido al perdón_**

—Lil, estás machacando los escarabajos _demasiado_ —la corrigió Hugo.

Lily pestañeó un par de veces y bajó su mirada hacia la mesada sobre la cual estaba trabajando. Los cuatro escarabajos secos que se suponía que debía reducir a unos cuantos granos, se habían convertido en un fino polvillo que desapareció en el aire cuando su primo sopló suavemente. Ella suspiró, enojada consigo misma. Que Hugo le corrigiese algo en Pociones era, definitivamente, muy grave.

Hacía más de un mes que Lily no se hablaba con Septimus, por lo que ahora formaba nuevamente equipo con Hugo durante aquellas clases. Su amigo no parecía dar señales de querer arreglar las cosas entre ellos, y ella no sabía cómo dar el primer paso. Era consciente de que las últimas palabras que le había dirigido al chico habían sido desafortunadas, pero su orgullo Gryffindor le decía que ella tampoco tenía toda la culpa. Después de todo, el comportamiento de Septimus no había sido el más correcto, ¿no?

—¿Crees que así está bien? —le preguntó Hugo, y Lily asintió sin siquiera fijarse.

Su primo echó los escarabajos machacados adentro del caldero y la poción se volvió negra y pastosa cuando debía ser gris y extremadamente líquida. Pero a Lily no le importó. Se había quedado viendo cómo, al otro lado de la mazmorra, Septimus colocaba con minuciosa precisión cinco gotas de baba de caracol y su poción alcanzaba un estado perfecto, aún mejor que el que se describía en el libro. Entonces Lily chequeó las anotaciones. Decía que debían agregarse cuatro gotas de baba de caracol, no cinco.

—Creo que vamos a reprobar… —susurró Hugo.

Luego agregó las cuatro babas de caracol y se limpió la frente con la manga de la túnica. Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando la poción comenzó a desprender un olor algo nauseabundo. Entonces Lily le quitó de las manos el vial que contenía las babas de caracol y agregó una gota más.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

—Calla, Hugo —le pidió Lily, mientras observaba cómo la poción se aclaraba un poco y dejaba de lanzar olor desagradable. Definitivamente no lucía como la de Septimus, pero ya no se veía tan desastrosa—. Mira, ha servido —le dijo a su primo con una sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Eso no es lo que dice el libro…

Lily simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Llámalo intuición.

Al final de la clase, Lily y Hugo no obtuvieron una gran nota, pero tampoco desaprobaron. Septimus y Iorwerth Zabini, por otro lado, no recibieron más que una infinidad de halagos por parte de la profesora. Según había dicho la mujer a toda la clase en voz alta, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una poción tan correctamente preparada y le resultaba una grata sorpresa. Antes de que todos se marcharan, la profesora le auguró a Septimus un gran futuro como Maestro de Pociones.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó Lily al salir al pasillo.

Septimus, que había estado hablando con una de sus compañeras de casa, se calló de inmediato y observó a Lily con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ya me diriges la palabra de nuevo?

Lily, exasperada, rodó los ojos.

—¡Fuiste tú el que me dejó de hablar!

La otra chica de Slytherin murmuró algo que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a escuchar y se marchó. Septimus y Lily se quedaron allí, a mitad del pasillo, fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada. Lily intentaba recordar quién le había dejado de hablar a quién, pero no estaba segura de cómo se había desarrollado todo aquel asunto.

—¿Algo más que quieras agregar? —le preguntó el chico, con voz fría.

—Sí —suspiró ella, molesta—. ¿Vas a seguir comportándote como un niño caprichoso de cinco años o vas a empezar a actuar con un poco más de madurez? —Septimus abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lily no lo dejó hablar y prosiguió—: ¿Sabes? Mi intención era pedirte disculpas y decirte que quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes. Hazme saber cuando quieras lo mismo, antes de que me arrepienta.

Y en un arrebato de dramatismo, la pelirroja giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a su clase de Encantamientos. Había dejado a Septimus con algo sobre lo que pensar y esperaba que, al final, las cosas sí volviesen a ser como antes. De verdad lo extrañaba.

~ · ~ · ~

—Bicho raro a las seis en punto —anunció Hugo.

Lily golpeó a su primo con el ejemplar de El Profeta que con tanta atención había estado leyendo. Algunos de sus compañeros, que compartían el desayuno con ellos en aquel momento, rieron por lo bajo. Siempre les resultaba muy divertido ver a Lily golpear a Hugo, aunque por supuesto que el chico no pensaba lo mismo.

Alguien carraspeó, parado justo detrás de Lily. Aunque ella ya sabía que se trataba de Septimus, continuó leyendo el periódico como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Intuía que un poco de indiferencia no le vendría nada mal a su amigo, a ver si de una vez por todas reaccionaba y se daba cuenta lo importante que era para ella.

—Lily, no tientes a la suerte —le advirtió.

Ella dejó el ejemplar de El Profeta sobre la mesa con tanta brusquedad que las tostadas de su amiga Adhara temblaron ligeramente. Un par de personas se levantaron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Nadie quería ver a Lily Potter enfurecida.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, tras girarse para poder observar a Septimus a la cara.

Le sorprendió advertir que su amigo no llevaba su típica máscara frialdad e indiferencia. Tampoco lucía apenado ni arrepentido por nada, pero en sus ojos negros se podían adivinar sus intenciones de reconciliación.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Lily, al ver que Septimus no hablaba.

Él trató de pulverizarla con la mirada, gesto que a ella le resultó bastante divertido.

—Venía a preguntarte si me puedes ayudar con mis deberes de Transformaciones.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, porque no era común de Septimus pedir ayuda. A nadie. Maquillo su sorpresa lo más rápido que pudo y se tomó unos segundos para pensar qué responderle.

—¿Es eso una disculpa? —dijo al fin.

Él la miró fijamente un rato, y luego esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Algo así.

Ella rió, aliviada.

—En ese caso, nos vemos en la biblioteca a las cinco. No llegues tarde.

Septimus asintió, contento, y se marchó. Lily regresó a su lectura de El Profeta, con una gran sonrisa que le fue imposible de disimular. A su lado, Hugo rodó los ojos y engulló dos tostadas con mermelada de un solo bocado. Adhara reprimió una risita, pero no dijo nada y se concentró en terminar su desayuno. Lily no advirtió el comportamiento de su primo y su mejor amiga, no le importaba. Finalmente había hecho las paces con Septimus, y eso era lo único en lo que valía la pena pensar aquel día.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Primero, quiero agradecer a **Andy Voldy**, **Koko**, **Serena Princesita Hale**, **Radioactive Shev**, **Paniw** e **ireyick**, quienes me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!

Ahora, respecto al capítulo. Casi no actualizo hoy. Ya entré en época de exámenes y necesito ocupar más tiempo en estudiar, pero hoy me sacrifiqué un poco para traerles este pedacito de historia. No estoy seguro de poder actualizar el viernes que viene (la semana entrante tengo tres exámenes), pero haré lo posible. Debo decir que me gustó este capítulo, aunque me resultó algo difícil de escribir. Espero que al menos ustedes lo hayan podido disfrutar.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	8. Muerte

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea del fic y los personajes nuevos. Todo lo demás, es producto de la fantabulosa imaginación de la suprema reina, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

**_Muerte_**

Ocurrió durante una clase de Pociones.

Ahora que Lily y Septimus habían vuelto a hablarse, Hugo Weasley y Iorwerth Zabini habían tenido que sentarse juntos otra vez. Ninguno de los dos niños se encontraba muy contento al respecto, pues apenas si se soportaban. Pero sabían que no tenían otra opción. Ambos eran malos en Pociones y nadie quería hacer equipo con ellos.

—Casi siento lástima por esos dos —le susurró Lily a Septimus, mientras revolvía el contenido de su caldero siete veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj. Pero no había lástima en su rostro, sino que lucía completamente divertida.

Septimus también sonrió y observó divertido a los dos niños. Hugo pasaba frenéticamente las páginas de su libro de Pociones, buscando alguna indicación que pudiera sacarlos de aquel aprieto. De su caldero emergía un humo verde que ascendía en espiral y estaba comenzando a hacer un hueco en el techo de la mazmorra. Junto a él, Iorwerth se tapaba la nariz y tenía pinta de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—No entiendo cómo se las arreglan para echar a peder todas y cada una de las pociones que nos toca preparar —le dijo a Lily, mientras trituraba ojos de anguila con la nariz casi pegada a la mesa—. ¡Ni que fuera tan difícil!

Ella rió y le corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro para que no se manchara con los ojos de anguila. Septimus abandonó su tarea unos segundos y se quedó observando a Lily, ligeramente ruborizado. Ella, también con las mejillas algo encendidas, regresó a las instrucciones del libro para ver qué debían hacer luego de revolver el contenido del caldero.

—Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Septimus de repente. Lily asintió—. Pues estaba pensando que tal vez, si tú quieres…

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de par en par y por ella ingresó Scorpius Malfoy, que estaba cursando su quinto año en Hogwarts y había sido nombrado Prefecto. Cruzó una mirada nerviosa con Lily y Septimus y en un par de zancadas se encontró frente al escritorio de la profesora. Se inclinó para decirle algo al oído, teniendo especial cuidado en que absolutamente nadie fuera capaz de oírlo.

Todo el mundo detuvo sus actividades, aunque de esa manera se arriesgaban a echar a perder sus pociones y obtener un _Troll_ más tarde en el examen. Junto a Scorpius, la profesora suspiró, apenada, y se puso de pie.

—El señor Malfoy va a quedarse unos minutos a cargo de la clase —les anunció la profesora—. Señor Seaver, si es tan amable de acompañarme.

Al escuchar su nombre, Septimus abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Por qué la profesora le pedía que fuese con ella? Intercambió una mirada de confusión con Lily y luego buscó el rostro de Scorpius en silencio, pero el chico rubio se encontraba repentinamente atraído por los frascos que descansaban en una de las estanterías. Tras un suspiro y un apretón de manos amistoso que le ofreció Lily, Septimus se puso de pie y salió de la mazmorra detrás de su profesora.

Inmediatamente, todo el mundo comenzó a especular en voz alta. Pero Scorpius se irguió en toda su altura y fulminó con la mirada a aquella horda de estudiantes revoltosos de trece años. Scorpius era un chico que sabía cómo imponer respeto.

—Cierren el pico y sigan trabajando —les ordenó, y todos le hicieron caso.

Lily intentó concentrarse en su poción, aunque lo que en realidad quería era preguntarle a Scorpius qué demonios había sido todo eso. ¿Por qué habían sacado a Septimus de la clase? ¿A dónde lo habían llevado? ¿A ver al director? ¿Es que acaso había sucedido algo grave? Pero en cuanto Lily advirtió que Scorpius hacía todo lo posible para no tener que cruzar una mirada con ella, supo que no iba a obtener de él ninguna respuesta.

La profesora regresó a la clase cinco minutos antes de que finalizara la hora, pero Septimus no estaba con ella. Lily, que había acabado su poción hacía varios minutos, se apresuró a colocar el contenido del caldero en un frasco de cristal y a dejarlo en el escritorio de la mujer. Luego se precipitó a la salida en busca de Scorpius, para tener la oportunidad de preguntarle qué había sucedido. Pero el novio de su hermano ya había desaparecido.

Tampoco hubo rastros de Septimus durante el almuerzo, y Lily ya no supo dónde más buscarlo. Se quedó dando vueltas en los pasillos de la planta baja, cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, pero su amigo no dio señales de vida. Y ella comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido para que Septimus desapareciera de esa manera?

—¡Eh, Potter! —le gritó una voz masculina.

La chica se sorprendió de ver a Zabini dirigirse hacia ella.

—Zabini… ¿Dónde está Septimus?

—Se ha marchado —le informó, algo que resultaba bastante obvio—. Creo que regresará al colegio el lunes, pero no me han contado nada más.

—¿Te _han_ contado? ¿Quiénes?

—Un grupo de chicos que se encontraba en la Sala Común. Cuando yo entré a nuestra habitación, el baúl de Septimus ya no estaba —el chico se encogió de hombros. Y como no tenía nada más que agregar, se marchó.

~ · ~ · ~

El lunes por la mañana, Lily fue la primera de sus compañeras en levantarse. La salida a Hogsmeade el sábado había sido un total fracaso. Aunque sus amigos habían intentado animarla, ella no había podido dejar de preocuparse por Septimus. Incluso Mike Nathans se había mostrado amable con ella, pero Lily no le había hecho caso. Todo lo que quería era saber qué había sucedido con su mejor amigo.

Así que ahí estaba, sola, sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, esperando a que Septimus atravesara la puerta en cualquier momento. Era muy temprano aún para desayunar y no había casi nadie despierto, sólo un par de chicos de Slytherin, un grupito de Hufflepuff y tres chicas de Ravenclaw. De su casa, solamente ella.

Doce veces el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir más rápido cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían, pero las doce veces se trató de alguien que ella no conocía. No fue sino hasta la decimotercera vez, que finalmente la cabellera lacia y oscura de Septimus se dejó ver. Lily se levantó de un salto y corrió a la velocidad de una Snitch para atrapar a su amigo en un asfixiante abrazo.

—¡Lily! —se quejó de él—. ¡Vas a romperme una costilla!

—¡Pues debería! —exclamó la pelirroja.

Entonces Lily rompió el abrazó y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Auch! —protestó Septimus—. Eso me dolió.

—Era la idea —le respondió Lily, fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer del colegio todo un fin de semana sin siquiera dejarme una nota o mandarme una lechuza? ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me he preocupado por ti, pedazo de idiota?

—Mi padre murió.

Lily había abierto la boca para continuar reclamándole cosas a su amigo, pero cuando aquellas palabras finalmente fueron procesadas, de repente se quedó sin habla. Boqueó unos segundos, sin saber qué decir, hasta que un _"Septimus, lo siento muchísimo"_ finalmente se dejó oír de entre sus labios. Pero Septimus no parecía para nada apenado. De hecho, a Lily hasta le parecía, en cierto modo, aliviado.

—Todo el mundo muere, tarde o temprano —le dijo Septimus, y ella no supo cómo responder a eso—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Aún es muy pronto para desayunar.

Aún algo conmocionada, Lily asintió y abandonó junto a Septimus el Gran Comedor. Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, sin siquiera mirarse. Ella no sabía cómo actuar ante semejante situación, y su amigo nunca había sido un chico de demasiadas palabras.

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de Lily, él se detuvo y se sentó a los pies de unas escaleras. Ella lo imitó, y entonces Septimus comenzó a contarle sobre cómo su padre se había vuelto loco el día que había llegado la carta de Hogwarts, cuando tenía once años. Su madre nunca le había dicho que era una bruja. Le contó cómo esa misma noche, tras regresar borracho de una salida con amigos, los había golpeado a él y a su madre por ser diferentes, por ser magos. Le relató con lujo de detalles cómo su padre había echado a su mujer del cuarto matrimonial y cómo ella se había vuelto una flor gris y marchita.

Así que en opinión de Septimus, que a su padre lo hubiese atropellado un auto de camino al trabajo, había sido una de las mejores cosas que podrían haber sucedido. Y no se sentía culpable por ello. Ahora que ese hombre había desaparecido de su vida, sabía que su madre volvería a ser la misma de antes y que la paz regresaría a su hogar.

—Ahora hasta podré ir a visitarte este verano —le dijo.

Lily, a quien se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas tras escuchar la historia de su amigo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedaron así un par de minutos que a ellos les parecieron horas. Y ese día, el vínculo entre Lily Potter y Septimus Seaver se hizo aún más fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Bueno, como siempre, antes que nada quiero agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale**, **Andy Voldy**,** Radioactive Shev **y a **Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle** quienes me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad! (También a **Herla-king**, que me dejó uno para el capítulo 6. Y tranquila, que no voy a dejar la historia de lado).

Ahora sí, perdón por haberme tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado (aunque fueron sólo un par de horas) en actualizar. Sucede que he tenido parciales en la Uni desde la semana pasada. Di el último el jueves, y por ello no había tenido tiempo de ponerme a escribir antes este capítulo. Pero por suerte ahora soy libre, al menos hasta que me den las notas y me digan si tengo o no que ir a algún recuperatorio. Y luego tengo que rendir los exámenes finales, pero para eso queda tiempo.

En esta oportunidad hemos descubierto más acerca de la familia de Septimus. El chico finalmente abrió su corazón y le confesó a Lily el infierno que era su hogar. También he dejado escapar un detallito que tendrá relevancia próximamente. Y por último, éste ha sido el último capítulo de tercer año. En el próximo ya veremos a Lily y Septimus en quinto, y su relación se afianzará aún más. Espero que les haya gustado y que lo estén disfrutando, a la historia no le queda mucho.

Y ya saben, háganme saber sus opiniones :)

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	9. Verano

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea del fic y los personajes nuevos. Todo lo demás, es producto de la fantabulosa imaginación de la suprema reina, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

**_Verano_**

—Jaque mate. _Otra vez_ —se jactó Scorpius—. Admítelo, Potter, nunca podrás ganarme —sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Albus fulminó al chico con la mirada y abandonó su lugar. Rodeó la mesa y en el camino golpeó a Scorpius distraídamente en la cabeza. Luego, tras comprobar que ninguno de sus padres se encontraba cerca de la sala, le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Scorpius acomodó nuevamente las piezas del ajedrez mágico y aguardó a que Septimus, su próximo contrincante, tomara asiento frente a él.

—Voy a borrarte la sonrisa del rostro, Malfoy —bromeó Septimus, que aquel verano llevaba el cabello negro azabache un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado.

A su lado, Lily, que lucía una prolija trenza, rodó los ojos. Luego se acercó hacia su amigo y le pellizcó el hombro. Septimus dejó escapar un sonoro "¡Auch!" y observó a su amiga, ofendido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lily con sorna—. Sólo quería ver si así se te desinflaba un poco el ego —agregó, divertida.

—Qué mal perdedora eres, _cuñadita_ —la picó Scorpius—. Parece que eso de ser pésimos en el ajedrez mágico es algo de familia —agregó, y recibió un nuevo golpe por parte de Albus.

Los cuatro jóvenes rieron, divertidos. Hacía exactamente una semana que Scorpius y Septimus habían llegado a la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric a pasar las vacaciones. Una de las actividades que más practicaban en grupo eran partidas de ajedrez mágico. Septimus y Scorpius eran realmente buenos, y sus enfrentamientos eran dignos de ser observados. Los hermanos Potter, en cambio, dejaban bastante que desear.

Tras aproximadamente media hora de juego, Scorpius se encontró acorralado por el juego de Septimus. Sin su reina y con solamente una torre y tres peones, defender a su rey le resultó imposible. Lily alentó a su mejor amigo, palmeándole la espalda, y entonces Septimus finalmente pronunció las palabras mágicas.

—Jaque mate, _pequeño_ _escorpión_.

—No te pases de listo, mocoso —le advirtió Scorpius, a quien perder le hacía poca gracia. Pero entonces Albus se inclinó sobre él y le susurró algo al oído, lo que provocó que en su rostro se dibujara una sospechosa sonrisa—. Bueno… Nos vemos luego —se despidió, y subió corriendo las escaleras junto a su novio.

—¿Te apetece una partidita? —le preguntó entonces Septimus a Lily.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, pero ocupó el lugar que el novio de su hermano acababa de dejar vacío. Tomó una de las piezas del ajedrez mágico y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos. Su rostro se entristeció un poco, pues esa tarde la madre de Septimus iría a buscarlo y entonces pasarían tres semanas hasta que pudieran volver a verse, de regreso en Hogwarts. Y a Lily le parecía una eternidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió su amigo.

Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros del chico. Con quince años, Septimus ya no era más un niño. Aún conservaba ciertos rasgos infantiles, pero sus facciones se habían vuelto más duras, más adultas. Sin embargo, Lily encontraba esa dureza encantadora. Desde la muerte de su padre, Septimus había sufrido un cambio de personalidad bastante grande. Había abandonado su halo misterioso y gris que siempre lo había caracterizado. Ahora sonreía más, se veía más feliz. Incluso se aguantaba algunas de las bromas de Hugo, quien ya no lo consideraba _tan_ rarito.

—Lily, te estoy hablando —insistió Septimus con una sonrisa, sin saber si sentirse divertido o preocupado por la falta de atención de su amiga.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó ella, pestañeando varias veces—. Es que… —dudó unos segundos—. Es una verdadera lástima que tengas que irte hoy —confesó—. Todavía falta muchísimo para regresar a Hogwarts.

—Ya, lo sé —acordó Septimus—. Pero tengo que estar con mi madre.

—Sí, sí, claro, lo entiendo —se apresuró a aclarar Lily—. Sólo digo que es una lástima. Nos divertimos muchísimo esta semana, ¿verdad? —sonrió.

Septimus asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

—Además, este año tenemos los TIMOs —agregó la pelirroja—. Es muchísimo lo que hay que estudiar… Albus me ha dicho que los profesores se ponen como locos y te exigen un montón.

—Sí, es verdad —coincidió su amigo—. Pero aún así vamos a encontrar tiempo para estar juntos, ¿verdad?

Lily suspiró, aliviada, y asintió. Había estado esperando que Septimus dijera algo como aquello. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que Lily no concebía un año escolar en el que no pasara con Septimus la mayor parte de su tiempo, casi como si fueran hermanos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, en ese preciso instante, sentada frente a su mejor amigo, Lily rechazó completamente la posibilidad de ser hermana de Septimus. No le hubiera gustado ni en un millón de años, aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué…

—¿Tienen sed? —les preguntó entonces la voz de Ginny.

La madre de Lily ingresó a la sala con una bandeja con cuatro vasos con zumo de calabaza que levitaba junto a ella. Les dejó uno a cada uno y luego observó a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

—¿Tu hermano y Scorpius? —le preguntó a Lily.

—En el cuarto —fue todo lo que le respondió ella, mientras se apresuraba a beber el contenido de su vaso, evitando a toda costa la mirada de su madre.

Ginny sonrió, cómplice.

—En ese caso, me aseguraré de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

Lily y Septimus casi se atragantan con sus bebidas, y observaron a Ginny subir las escaleras, con los ojos abiertos como platos pero sin decir nada. Lily sabía que su madre no era ninguna tonta y suponía que probablemente ella ya sospechaba que la relación que mantenían Albus y Scorpius iba mucho más allá de una simple amistad… pero bueno, una cosa es sospechar algo, y otra que te lo confirmen de esa manera.

—¿Crees que tu madre sabe? —le preguntó Septimus.

—¡Pues a ti qué te parece! —exclamó Lily, divertida—. Pero no me extraña. Después de todo, uno de mis tíos, Charlie, está en pareja con un hombre —se encogió de hombros.

El resto de la tarde, Lily y Septimus se la pasaron hablando de las ganas que tenían de regresar a Hogwarts y de lo hilarante que sería presenciar el momento exacto en que Harry Potter se enterase que su hijo menor estaba saliendo con Scorpius _Malfoy_. El tiempo pasó volando, y cerca de las seis, la madre de Septimus llegó a la casa del Valle de Godric a través de la red flú.

Galene Niven ya no lucía ese aspecto descuidado que Lily le había visto una vez en la plataforma 9 y ¾. Ahora llevaba el cabello negro recogido en un prolijo rodete y vestía una túnica verde musgo, simple pero elegante. Lily también sabía, gracias a Septimus, que Galene había dejado de fumar hacía veintidós meses. La muerte de su esposo la había convertido en una mujer nueva, fresca y alegre.

—Ha sido un verano estupendo —le susurró Septimus al oído durante el abrazo de despedida.

—Más que estupendo —sonrió Lily—. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Muchísimas gracias a **Zireael07**, **Radioactive Shev**, **Luty Malfoy**, **Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle**, **HlNAGlkU**, **soloemma** y **Andy Voldy**. (También a **Mel Castro**, quien me dejó un review en el primer capi). No me cansaré jamás de repetirlo: sus reviews me animan un montón y les estoy súper agradecido por tomarse el tiempo para comentar, de verdad.

Sé que este capítulo ha sido algo más corto que el anterior, pero espero que les haya gustado, porque yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Sobre todo la parte del Albus/Scorpius, es un pairing que me puede xD. Además, a partir de esta instancia, la relación en Lily y Septimus va a ir tomando otro camino...

En fin, espero saber sus opiniones al respecto. Por cierto, mil gracias nuevamente por los reviews. Ya pasamos los 40. No pensé que con este fic iba a llegar a esa cantidad, sinceramente xD

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	10. Una noticia desagradable

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea del fic y los personajes nuevos. Todo lo demás, es producto de la fantabulosa imaginación de la suprema reina, J.K. Rowling.

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Sí, les traigo el capítulo diez antes de lo esperado. Que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

**_Una noticia desagradable_**

La Biblioteca se encontraba en completo silencio. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar fuerte, a riesgo de ser sacado a patadas por la bibliotecaria, Madame Pince. Lily se encontraba sentada junto a una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Adhara, Hugo y Septimus compartían mesa con ella. Afuera, la nieve caía copiosamente sobre los jardines de Hogwarts, tiñéndolo todo de un purísimo blanco. El invierno había llegado temprano aquella temporada.

Los cuatro estudiantes de quinto año se encontraban redactando sus respectivos ensayos para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La profesora les había pedido tres pergaminos en los que detallaran las características, los efectos y las consecuencias de las maldiciones imperdonables. Ése sería el único tema exclusivamente teórico que verían en todo el año, puesto que estaba fuera de discusión llevar a cabo una _Cruciatus_ en clase, aún cuando fuese en un pequeño insecto.

—Entonces —habló de repente Hugo, en voz alta—. El maleficio _Imperius_ fue clasificado como imperdonable en 1177, ¿verdad?

—1717 —lo corrigió Septimus inmediatamente.

El pelirrojo fulminó al Slytherin con la mirada, pero asintió.

—Gracias —masculló.

Lily no pudo contener una suave risita y pronto se le sumó también Adhara, que en aquella oportunidad llevaba su largo cabello negro atado en una trenza. A ambas chicas les resultaba graciosa la nueva relación de amistad-enemistad que se había formado entre Hugo y Septimus, con el pasar de los años. Ambos simulaban que no se soportaban la mayoría del tiempo, pero la verdad era que no solamente se trataban con cordialidad, sino que se llevaban bastante bien.

—Oye, Lily, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana? —le preguntó entonces Adhara, con voz sugerente.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron un poco, pero ni Hugo ni Septimus advirtieron el gesto. Ambos tenían las narices pegadas a sus pergaminos. Hugo, porque realmente necesitaba sacarse una buena nota en aquel ensayo; Septimus, porque Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era una de sus asignaturas favoritas.

—Nada —le contestó Lily con cierta brusquedad, fulminando a su amiga con la mirada—. Voy a ir a Hogsmeade, como el resto de ustedes.

Adhara ahogó una risita.

—Es que se dice en los pasillos que Mike Nathans te ha pedido una _cita_ —agregó, intentando sonar casual, pero clavando su mirada en Septimus para ver cómo reaccionaba.

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritaron Septimus y Hugo a coro.

Madame Pince se asomó por detrás de una de las estanterías, como un buitre a punto de abalanzarse sobre sus presas, y les dirigió a todos una mirada amenazante. Luego se colocó un delgado y huesudo dedo entre los labios, en señal de silencio, y los chistó. La mitad del pergamino de Septimus se llenó de la saliva de Madame Pince. Cuando la mujer se marchó, el chico observó las hojas con asco, pero sacó su varita y con un simple encantamiento las devolvió a su estado anterior: secas.

—¿Cómo es eso de que vas a salir con Mike Nathans? —la atacó Hugo.

Lily se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Pensé que se llevaban bien. ¿Acaso no es tu amigo?

—Pero una cosa no quita a la otra, Lils —le recriminó—. Tú eres mi prima y… y…

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, como si acabara de adivinar lo que su primo iba a decirle.

—¿Acaso debía pedirte _permiso_? No seas ridículo, Hugo. Gracias al cielo James se graduó hace dos años y Albus no tiene esa típica actitud de hermano machista y sobreprotector. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, Hugo, tú también me dejarás en paz —le advirtió.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, molesto. No podía evitar tomar esa actitud para con Lily, ella era como una hermana menor para él, aunque en realidad fuese catorce días más grande. Así que entonces Hugo se vio obligado a acudir a la última persona a la que le habría gustado pedir ayuda: Septimus Seaver. Buscó al chico con la mirada, pero el Slytherin parecía demasiado concentrado en su ensayo. Después del impulsivo grito que había lanzado tras enterarse de la noticia, no había dicho absolutamente nada más.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Septimus? —le preguntó Hugo finalmente, en voz alta.

—El asunto no está sujeto a discusiones —intervino Lily.

—¿Eso quieres decir que _sí_ has aceptado? —quiso saber Adhara, quien parecía disfrutar con aquella situación.

—Pues… bueno… sí —se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Es el chico más lindo de nuestro curso —comenzó a parlotear Adhara.

—Es el mismo chico que te hizo llorar hace algunos años, Lily —habló entonces Septimus, con voz inexpresiva y aún sin levantar la vista de su pergamino—. _El idiota de Mike Nathans_, así lo llamaste. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Lily se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Eso ha sido hace cuatro años. Mike ha cambiado —sentenció.

Y era verdad. En parte. Hacía bastante tiempo que Mike Nathans ya no se burlaba de Septimus y que era mucho más amable con Lily, aunque aún seguía comportándose como un idiota con sus amigos. Siempre intentando llamar la atención, siempre intentando ser el centro de todo. Pero aún así, a Lily le gustaba. ¿Le gustaba? Claro. ¿Por qué había aceptado a salir con él sino?

—He terminado —les informó Septimus, mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a abandonar la Biblioteca.

—¡Nos vemos mañana en Hogsmeade, Sept! —le gritó Lily, antes de que él desapareciera, deseosa de obtener aunque sea una sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

No le contestó.

—¡Suficiente! —oyeron chillar a Madame Pince, que los observaba a través de una de las estanterías—. ¡Fuera de mi Biblioteca en este mismo instante!

Adhara y Hugo recogieron sus cosas a una velocidad inhumana y lograron escapar de las garras de la bibliotecaria, pero Lily no corrió la misma suerte. La mujer tomó todas las cosas de la pelirroja en una mano y luego cogió la oreja de la Lily con la otra, arrastrándola hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, soltó todo y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Vaya carácter —susurró Hugo, mientras Lily se frotaba la oreja enrojecida—. Así que Mike Nathans… —agregó luego, en un intento de sonar casual.

—No digas ni una sola palabra más —le advirtió su prima, que de repente se había puesto de mal humor. Por la cara que llevaba, parecía un dragón a punto de quemar todo a su paso.

—Parece que Madame Pince no es la única con mal carácter —le susurró Adhara a Hugo, y ambos rieron.

Lily les dirigió a su mejor amiga y a su primo una mirada digna de un Basilisco, y luego se marchó sin siquiera despedirse. No le había gustado para nada que Septimus se hubiese marchado así, sin decirle nada. ¿Qué tenía de malo si ella quería salir con Mike Nathans? Septimus no era nadie para impedírselo. Eran amigos, solamente amigos, y él no tenía ni voz ni voto en ese tipo de cuestiones.

¿Pero por qué sentía entonces que le debía una explicación?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Quiero agradecer, como es costumbre, a quienes me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: **alex** (¡mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme todos esos comentarios!), (Septimus se llama así simplemente porque me gusta el nombre xD. En realidad, para un viejo proyecto creé un personaje con ese nombre, parecido en su personalidad a Snape y... bueno, me gustó ^^), **Radioactive Shev**, **Luty Malfoy**, **Soloemma** y **Andy Voldy**. Como siempre digo, sus comentarios son los que me animan :)

En fin. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de esta nueva relación entre Mike Nathans y Lily? ¿Se lo veían venir? (Algo advertí no hace mucho). En el próximo capítulo se llevará a cabo la cita. ¿Creen que Septimus hará algo al respecto? (Pueden apostar a que no se quedará de brazos cruzados :P).

Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización temprana. El capítulo once lo traeré el próximo miércoles, a menos que reciba inspiración divina y lo acabe antes xD

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	11. Mocomurciélago

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea del fic y los personajes nuevos. Todo lo demás, es producto de la fantabulosa imaginación de la suprema reina, J.K. Rowling.

Nuevamente he decidido actualizar antes de tiempo. Espero les guste este capítulo ^^

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

**_Mocomurciélago_**

Las Tres Escobas rebosaba de gente. Aquel sábado había resultado ser un día bastante frío, con el viento helado que rugía sin descanso, por lo que la mayor parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían refugiado en el local de Madame Rosmerta. Las calles de Hogsmeade se hallaban desiertas.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Septimus? —le preguntó Iorwerth Zabini, tras tomar un sorbo de jarabe de cereza. Él era uno de esos casos extremadamente raros que detestaban la cerveza de mantequilla.

—Sí, sí, está bien —respondió Septimus, distraído, mientras escudriñaba con sus profundos ojos negros cada rincón a su alrededor. No había rastros de ella.

—¿De verdad? —insistió Iorwerth, enarcando una ceja, y compartió una mirada incrédula con el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin que los acompañaban en aquella mesa—. ¿Entonces te parece bien que Eloise se sienta sexualmente atraída por los elfos domésticos?

—¡Oye! —se quejó Eloise, una chica bajita de cabello castaño. Sin embargo, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, no pudo contener la risa.

—Sí, claro, lo que quiera —respondió Septimus, sin prestar realmente atención a la conversación que se estaba gestando entre sus compañeros.

Iorwerth rodó los ojos, completamente fastidiado. Sabía perfectamente por qué su amigo se comportaba de aquella manera y, sinceramente, ya estaba harto. No es que le cayese muy bien la chica Potter, pero por las barbas de Merlín, ¡ya todo el mundo lo sabía! Bueno, a excepción de ellos dos. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro o que, al menos, se querían como _algo más_ que simples amigos?

Durante la siguiente media hora, Las Tres Escobas se llenó de charlas amenas, risas y el tintineo de los vasos al chocar. Pero Septimus Seaver seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención a aquel clima de desenfado, él tenía en la mente otro tipo de cosas. Se había propuesto vigilar la entrada, con la esperanza de que Lily ingresara en cualquier momento, pero aquel hecho se había dilatado demasiado.

Septimus suspiró y se bebió toda la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en su vaso de un solo sorbo, como si eso fuera a darle ánimos. Sin decirle nada a sus compañeros, (aunque ellos tampoco necesitaban una explicación, pues lo intuían), Septimus se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Tenía que hacerlo.

~ · ~ · ~

Mike Nathans le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa. Lily tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para ignorar a aquella vocecita que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que se pusiera de pie de inmediato y saliera volando de allí. En su lugar, lo único que hizo fue fingir una sonrisa y aguardar unos segundos antes de quitar su mano debajo de la de Mike, para que el movimiento no resultase tan brusco. Decidió beber un sorbo de su batido para disimular su incomodidad.

Se encontraban en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié, un lugar pequeño y caluroso, repleto de mesitas redondas cubiertas de manteles que combinaban el verde y el rosa, y decorado con centenares de flecos y lazos que colgaban de las paredes. La mayoría de las parejitas que se encontraban allí, o bien charlaban animadamente o se comían la boca a besos. Lily y Mike eran uno de los pocos que permanecían en silencio, sin saber exactamente bien qué hacer.

—Te ves muy linda hoy —la piropeó Mike. Era ya la cuarta vez que le decía aquellas palabras.

Lily volvió a esbozar una sonrisa forzada, y sintió una punzada en los cachetes. Observó a Mike atentamente y deseó poder decirle lo mismo. Su compañero también se veía muy lindo. Era de por sí un chico bastante apuesto, y apara aquella ocasión había elegido su mejor atuendo. Llevaba, además, el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado hacia un costado, con mechones que le caían sobre el rostro de manera encantadora.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de la boca de Lily. Cada vez que lo miraba, pensaba en que su cabello era demasiado claro, que sus ojos eran muy azules, que su piel estaba muy bronceada o que su sonrisa enamorada pronto iba a provocar que ella vomitara corazones y flores.

Lily no entendía por qué había aceptado salir con él en primer lugar. Suspiró. Tal vez lo mejor sería decirle la verdad y no dejar que el pobre chico se siguiera haciendo ilusiones con ella. No era justo. Volvió a suspirar.

—Escucha, Mike… —comenzó ella.

—¿Sí…? —la animó él, pensando quizá que Lily tenía algo agradable para decirle.

—Esto ha sido un error.

Poco a poco, el rostro de Mike Nathans fue perdiendo color.

—¿Un error? —quiso corroborar.

—Realmente lo siento —se apenó Lily—. No es tu culpa. Es que yo…

—¡Lily! —la interrumpió una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

La pelirroja apartó la mirada de su cita para dirigirla a la entrada del salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Allí, estático junto a la puerta, se encontraba Septimus Seaver. Llevaba el cabello negro algo desordenado, con algunos rastros de nieve sobre sus hombros. La observó con sus penetrantes ojos negros, intentando trasmitirle con la mirada todas las cosas que le costaba poner en palabras, y luego salió.

Lily se mordió el labio, se disculpó con Mike Nathans y abandonó el local. Septimus la esperaba fuera, apoyado junto a un farol, con las manos en los bolsillos. La nieve que caía era ínfima, y daba jirones y danzaba en el aire. Sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, Lily se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

—¿Qué tal tu cita con Nathans? —inquirió Septimus.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, de repente sintiéndose a la defensiva.

—Muy bien —mintió—, hasta que tú nos interrumpiste.

Él sonrió de lado, con algo de arrogancia.

—Mentira. ¡Lo estabas pasando fatal! —se burló. Lily estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no dijo nada. Septimus se había puesto serio—. Escucha, Lily… Yo… tengo algo que decirte —parecía que le costaba encontrar las palabras. Ella aguardó—. Lily, yo…

—¿Me dejas por él? —gruñó entonces la voz de Mike Nathans, que acababa de abandonar el local de Madame Pudipié.

—No te dejo por nadie, nunca estuvimos juntos —le dijo Lily.

—¡Por supuesto que te deja, Nathans! —rió entonces Septimus—. Eres un bueno para nada, ¿por qué iba a querer estar contigo en primer lugar? ¡Nunca será tuya!

—¡Yo no soy de nadie! —se quejó Lily, observando a Septimus con reproche. Pero él no le prestaba atención.

—¡Cierra el pico, bicho raro! —le gritó Nathans, con la cara roja de ira.

—¿Y quién va a obligarme, tú? —lo desafió Septimus, sacando su varita.

—¡Basta los dos! —chilló Lily.

Un rayo violeta emergió de la varita de Mike Nathans. Septimus evitó el ataque por muy poco, mientras Lily gritaba que parasen, indignada. El chico de Slytherin se movió rápido hacia un costado y contraatacó. Pero Nathans no era para nada lento, así que también logró evitar el hechizo de Septimus.

Lily los observó a ambos, furiosa, sin poder creer el espectáculo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Entonces ella misma sacó su varita y conjuró el maleficio _Mocomurciélago_ más poderoso que la comunidad mágica había visto desde Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Mil gracias por los comentarios a **Soloemma**, **Andy Voldy**, **alex** (qué bueno que te guste y te mantengan intrigada mi historia :D), **montaneriana** (Septimus es cabezota, pero no tanto :P), **NemesisC**, **Radioactive Shev**, **Serena Princesita Hale**, **ireyick**, **Luty Malfoy** y** Cecy Martinez**. Como siempre digo, me pone muy contento. ¡70 reviews ya! Juro que al principio no pensé que esta historia me daría tantos buenos lectores como ustedes ^^

Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado. ¿Que piensan de la intervención de Septimus? ¿Y la reacción final de Lily? Es una chica con carácter, ¿no creen? xD

En fin. A la historia no le queda mucho, solamente uno o dos capítulos más :)

¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._

P.D.: Me hago un poco de publicidad e invito a los interesados a leer mi última viñeta, **"J'amerais tellement"**, un Teddy/Dominique muy cortito :)


	12. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea del fic y los personajes nuevos. Todo lo demás, es producto de la fantabulosa imaginación de la suprema reina, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

**_Revelaciones_**

—¡Batirse a duelo en las calles de Hogsmeade! —chillaba el profesor Flitwick, su cabeza apenas si asomaba por sobre el borde de su escritorio—. Una conducta completamente repudiable… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En qué estaban pensando, niños?

Ninguno de los tres interrogados dijo absolutamente nada. El profesor Flitwick se puso de pie y, durante algunos segundos, su cuerpo desapareció completamente detrás de su escritorio de caoba. Reapareció luego por el lado derecho, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y una mirada dura que generalmente no portaba. Filius Flitwick era un mago amable que raramente se enojaba. Sólo cuando alguien cruzaba la raya. Y Lily, Septimus y Mike lo habían hecho.

—¿Ninguno va a decirme por qué peleaban? —les preguntó.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron estáticos en sus sillas, sin dar señales de querer responder a aquella pregunta. Tanto a Mike como a Septimus les daba vergüenza revelar la razón de la pelea, porque eso significaría dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia Lily delante de un adulto, delante de un _profesor_. Lily tampoco quería decir nada. ¿Cuán razonable era intentar detener una pelea atacando a las dos personas que participaban en ella? Pero es que la habían cabreado tanto que simplemente no había podido contenerse…

Flitwick bufó.

—Espero que cualquiera haya sido la razón del pleito, haya valido la pena. Estarán castigados de aquí a que termine el año escolar —agregó con dureza. Mike hizo una mueca de dolor, pues eso significaba sacrificar sus entrenamientos de Quidditch—. Haberlo pensado antes, señor Nathans —dijo el director, como si hubiera podido leerle la mente—. Además, cada uno perderá cincuenta puntos.

—¡¿Cincuenta? —exclamó Lily, incrédula. Pero cerró la boca de inmediato.

—Cincuenta —corroboró Flitwick.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y pidió hablar unos segundos con el director. Él, que aún no había acabado de sermonear a sus alumnos, les dijo que lo aguardasen y abandonó la oficina. Lily hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Cuando sus padres se enteraran… Ni siquiera James, que había sido un alumno revoltoso durante sus años en Hogwarts, había sido jamás castigado por el director. Había perdido cientos de puntos, sí, pero nunca le habían llamado la atención de _esa_ manera. Mucho menos Albus, que siempre había sido portador de un comportamiento perfecto…

—Creo que la hemos _jodido_… —susurró Mike.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —le espetó Septimus, que se había mantenido todo el tiempo de brazos cruzados, evitando estratégicamente observar a Lily a la cara.

—Septimus, por favor —le pidió la pelirroja—. Lo último que necesitamos es otra pelea.

Su amigo no dio señales de haberla escuchado, y mantuvo la mirada clavada en algún punto del escritorio del director. No había nada interesante allí, así que Lily se dedicó a recorrer la oficina con la mirada. Nunca antes había estado en ese lugar. Era una habitación grande, de aspecto circular. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, repisas con objetos raros y cuadros, muchísimos cuadros de quienes alguna vez habían dirigido el colegio.

Lily se puso de pie. Algo había llamado su atención. Supo que tanto Mike como Septimus la seguían con la mirada, pero ninguno dijo nada y ella tampoco abrió la boca. Se acercó un poco más hacia los cuadros, para observarlos con mayor detalle. El último de todos pertenecía a Minerva McGonagall, quien se había retirado hacía cosa de trece años. Lily sabía, gracias a comentarios de su padre, que ahora McGonagall disfrutaba de una apacible vida en una casa en Caithness, Escocia, desde donde escribía algunos artículos para la revista _Transformaciones Hoy_.

Otro de los cuadros que Lily logró distinguir pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore. Era un hombre de ojos azules y cabello y barba blancos, que le sonreía con amabilidad. Había sido director durante la época de sus padres y había sido, además, una persona muy importante para su padre. Lo suficiente como para que uno de sus hermanos llevara su nombre.

Y había un tercer cuadro que Lily logró reconocer, más que nada, por el nombre. _Severus Snape_. Había sido director de Hogwarts durante un solo año, durante los momentos más críticos del mundo mágico, y Lily sabía que su padre había tenido que insistir muchísimo para que aquel cuadro fuese colocado. Todos consideraban a Snape como un traidor, pero su padre se había encargado de relatarles, a ella y sus hermanos, que aquel hombre era probablemente uno de los más valientes que había conocido en toda su vida. No por nada el segundo nombre de Albus era Severus. Lily había visto un par de fotos de ese hombre, pero nunca había reparado en el parecido. Y no se refería exactamente a su hermano…

—Oye, Septimus, ven un segundo —le pidió a su amigo.

El chico tardó un rato en decidirse a ponerse de pie, pero finalmente lo hizo y se acercó.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, distraído. Aún iba cruzado de brazos.

—Mira, se parece a ti —susurró, y señaló el retrato de Severus Snape.

Desde el cuadro, Snape lo observó con el ceño fruncido pero innegable curiosidad. El cabello negro, largo y grasoso, le enmarcaba el rostro cetrino y de facciones duras. Su nariz aguileña y sus fríos ojos negros sobresalían sobre cualquier otra característica. Lily pensaba que, a su edad, Septimus sería mucho más atractivo que Snape, pero aún así creía que el parecido era evidente.

—Yo diría que, en realidad, es Septimus quien se parece a nuestro querido Severus… —dijo la voz serena de Albus Dumbledore, aunque parecía bastante divertido.

—Esto debe ser una broma —fue todo lo que dijo el cuadro de Snape.

Septimus parpadeó, confundido.

—Severus Snape… —susurró entonces—. Mi madre nunca me lo mencionó, dudo que seamos parientes —le comentó a Lily, olvidándose por un segundo que estaba algo enojado con ella—. Pero tienes razón, nos parecemos.

—Oh, yo diría que la relación que los une es mucho más profunda que la de un simple parecido físico —comentó el retrato de Dumbledore. Luego posó su mirada en Lily—. Y tú debes ser Lily Potter, ¿no es así? —preguntó, pero no aguardó respuesta—. Curioso, realmente curioso…

—¿Qué es lo curioso, señor? —le preguntó Lily.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió.

—La manera en la que el destino nos ofrece una segunda oportunidad.

Ni Lily ni Septimus lograron comprender aquellas palabras, pero tampoco tuvieron tiempo para preguntar. En ese momento el actual director de Hogwarts regresó a su oficina y les pidió a ambos que volvieran a sentarse. Se extendió varios minutos en un nuevo sermón y luego acordó los términos del castigo. Ayudarían en la limpieza del castillo. Sin magia. Lily arrugó la nariz, aquello no podía ser divertido.

—Oye, Lily, yo… lo siento —se disculpó Mike, luego de que los tres abandonaran el despacho del director—. Y te pido disculpas a ti también, Seaver —agregó, en dirección a Septimus.

—Lo mismo digo —le dijo el chico de Slytherin, aunque no sonaba realmente arrepentido.

Mike asintió y se apresuró a alejarse de ellos. Lily y Septimus se quedaron entonces solos a mitad de un pasillo vacío. No se miraban a la cara.

—Me llenaste la cara de gargajos —se quejó Septimus, aunque no sonaba muy ofendido.

—Como que te lo merecías… —medio sonrió Lily.

—Tal vez… —sonrió Septimus. Hubo un silencio y de repente se puso serio. Buscó los ojos de Lily—. Antes de la pelea con Mike, yo intentaba decirte que…

Pero Lily no lo dejó continuar. Le acarició una mejilla y se puso en puntillas. Sus labios se rozaron con lentitud, casi con miedo. Pero la inseguridad no duró mucho tiempo. Septimus colocó sus manos en las caderas de Lily y ella entrelazó las suyas por detrás del cuello del chico. Profundizaron el beso. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor y ambos sintieron que flotaban. Sintieron una agradable calor invadirles el pecho, se sintieron felices.

—Te quiero, Lily —le susurró Septimus en cuanto se separaron.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Muchas gracias a **alex**, **montaneriana**, **Andy Voldy**, **DeathEaterBlood**, **sakura sanin**, **Radioactive Shen**, **Cecy Martinez**, **Soloemma** y **An14** por sus comentarios. ¡No me cansaré de decirles cuánto me animan! Y también les doy las gracias a quienes leen y no comentan (porque sé que están ahí, puedo verlos cuando ponen la historia en _Favoritos_ o _Alertas_ e_e xD).

En fin. Espero que este capítulo no los haya defraudado. Al principio tuve algunos problemas de inspiración para escribirlo, pero finalmente mis musas me iluminaron y logré acabarlo. Disfruté especialmente la breve conversación que tuvieron con Dumbledore y Snape. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?

Por cierto, éste es el último capítulo que retrata la historia de Lily y Septimus en Hogwarts. La próxima ya será la entrega final. Gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo, de verdad.

Nos vemos en una semana más o menos.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco. _


	13. Unidos

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea del fic y los personajes nuevos. Todo lo demás, es producto de la fantabulosa imaginación de la suprema reina, J.K. Rowling.

Aquí les dejo el último capítulo. Ocurre aproximadamente diez años después del capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

**_Unidos_**

El agua del río brillaba más allá de los troncos. Los árboles se alzaban, imponentes, verdes y frescos. Había dos niños sentados en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, no muy lejos de allí. La escena, a los ojos de Lily, era realmente curiosa. Ella y Septimus eran los dos niños que se enfrentaban cara a cara, aunque Lily no tenía ningún recuerdo de aquel momento. Quizá porque, después de todo, no eran exactamente ellos. Se parecían mucho, sí, pero no eran ellos. Eran Lily Evans y Severus Snape de pequeños.

—… y el Ministerio puede castigarte por hacer magia fuera de la escuela, te envían cartas —le decía el joven Snape.

—¡Pero si yo he hecho magia fuera de la escuela! —replicaba su abuela.

—Estamos a salvo —la tranquilizaba él—. Aún no tenemos nuestras varitas. Te dejan en paz cuando eres un niño y no puedes evitarlo. Pero cuando cumples once —y asintió, dándose importancia— y te comienzan a entrenar, deber ser más cuidadoso…

Entonces la imagen se desvaneció y Lily Potter abrió los ojos para mirarse en el espejo. Aquella era una de las partes que más le gustaba recordar de todas las escenas que su padre le había mostrado acerca de la relación de su abuela y Severus Snape.

Porque Lily no se había podido quitar de la mente las palabras que el retrato de Albus Dumbledore le había dicho tiempo atrás, que era curiosa "La manera en la que el destino nos ofrece una segunda oportunidad." Así que al final había terminado por hablar de ello con su padre, y él la había ayudado a comprender. Septimus tenía en sí algo de Severus Snape porque la vida había decidido ofrecerle revancha. Claro que él no lo sabía. Y no tenía por qué saberlo, Lily no planeaba contarle absolutamente nada de lo que había averiguado sobre su, por decirlo de alguna manera, "vida pasada".

Ni siquiera ahora que…

—¿Nerviosa? —le preguntó su hermano.

Lily pestañeó. Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada preocupada. Se acomodó la tiara que adornaba su rojizo cabello y volteó a ver a Albus, para sonreír con tranquilidad. Su hermano estaba sentado en una banqueta, en el otro extremo de la habitación. Vestía una elegante túnica negra de gala y, detrás de él, Scorpius tenía el mentón apoyado en el hombro de su novio. Ambos lucían muy atractivos.

—No estoy nerviosa —intentó convencerlos Lily, pero la voz le temblaba.

—¿Miedo al compromiso, cuñadita? —la picó Scorpius, quien levantó su mano izquierda y señaló el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular. Él y Albus habían contraído matrimonio hacía dos años.

—Te recuerdo que tú ese día estabas verde. Parecía que ibas a descomponerte en cualquier momento —se burló ella.

Albus rió y Scorpius fulminó a ambos hermanos con la mirada.

—Estás preciosa, Lils —le dijo Albus.

Ella se encogió de hombros y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. Harry Potter observó a su hija desde el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos brillosos, a punto de llorar. Su niñita se casaba, no podía evitar ponerse sensible. Le dirigió a Albus y a Scorpius una mirada fugaz, mientras se desacomodaba el cabello de manera inconsciente. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa relación. En realidad, aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que ahora Draco Malfoy era, de alguna forma, parte de su familia. Si tiempo atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría ligado a su enemigo de la adolescencia, no se lo hubiera creído.

—Lucas tan hermosa como tu madre en el día de nuestra boda —le dijo Harry.

—Gracias, papá —se sonrojó Lily.

Se acomodó un poco el vestido y la capa y suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó él, ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla fuera de la habitación.

—Lista —sonrió ella.

~ · ~ · ~

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Ronald Weasley, sentado entre los invitados, junto a su esposa e hijos—. Primero Albus se casa con Malfoy y ahora Lily con este chico…

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de lado tus prejuicios, papá? —le preguntó Hugo, mientras se acomodaba el cabello para impresionar a un par de niñas que lo observaban sonrientes desde la otra punta de la carpa—. Scorpius y Septimus pueden haber pertenecido a Slytherin, pero ambos son muy buenos. Septimus es un poco raro, lo admito —agregó, divertido—, pero aún así es un buen chico.

Ron suspiró, mientras a su lado Hermione revoleaba los ojos. Su esposo no iba a cambiar nunca, pero ella lo quería así, testarudo como era.

—Sólo espero que no seas tu, Rosie —le dijo su padre a su hija mayor—, la próxima que decida casarse con un Slytherin.

La muchacha tragó saliva, algo nerviosa, mientras junto a ella pasaba su primo James. Él le dirigió una fugaz y encantadora sonrisa que no resultó perceptible para nadie más, y ella se puso colorada. Oh, si tan sólo su padre supiera con quién estaba saliendo su pequeña Rose, la idea de tener de yerno a un Slytherin ya no le parecería tan alocada…

Septimus ya estaba de pie en el centro de la carpa, con el reluciente cabello negro recogido en una coleta. Su rostro estaba teñido con seriedad y nerviosismos en partes iguales. Pero sin embargo, en sus ojos negros se podía adivinar el brillo genuino de la felicidad. Una vieja canción lenta de Celestina Warbeck comenzó a sonar. La música salía de ningún lado en especial e inundaba la atmósfera por completo. Entonces todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia.

Lily ingresó junto a su padre, quien apenas podía contener lágrimas de emoción. Iba bella como un ángel y le sonrió nerviosa a su madre y sus hermanos, que ocupaban la primera fila. Ginny había comenzado a llorar hacía una hora y aún no paraba. Harry dejó a su hija junto a su futuro esposo y regresó a ocupar su asiento, junto a su familia.

—Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles… —comenzó el mago que oficiaba la ceremonia.

Harry, que observaba atento la unión tomado de la mano de su esposa, sonrió. Por un momento se imaginó allí de pie a su madre y Severus Snape. No le costó demasiado, pues los parecidos eran increíbles. Se atrevió a preguntarse cómo hubiera sido todo si su madre hubiese elegido a Snape en lugar de a su padre. Él no hubiera existido, probablemente…

—Septimus Ranulf Seaver, ¿tomas a Lilian Luna…?

Galene Niven, la madre de Septimus, sonrió. No podía creer que su pequeño estuviera a punto de contraer matrimonio con una joven tan adorable y de tan buena familia como Lily Potter. Después de todo aquello por lo que ella y su hijo habían pasado, parecía un milagro. Pero Galene sabía, desde el primer momento en que había visto a Lily en la estación de trenes de King's Cross, que ella y su hijo acabarían juntos. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro, parecían predestinados desde otra vida. Parecía lo correcto.

—… entonces los declaro unidos de por vida —finalizó el mago.

—De por vida —susurró Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y radiante de felicidad, antes de que ella y Septimus se besaran.

El hombre que había oficiado la ceremonia alzó su varita por sobre las cabezas de Septimus y Lily y una catarata de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre ellos. Se movieron en espirales a su alrededor, mientras ambos se besaban, sellando así sus promesas.

—Unidos —susurró Septimus en cuanto se separaron.

—Unidos —repitió Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Quiero darles las gracias a **Andy Voldy**, **montaneriana**, **alex**, **Radioactive Shev**, **Soloemma**, **An14**, **Cecy Martinez** y** SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy**, quienes me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. También a **Andy Black Riddle**, que me comentó el primer capítulo. Y, además, a todas esas personas que pusieron esta historia entre sus _Favoritos_ o sus _Alertas_, aunque no me comentaras. Gracias por seguir mi historia, de verdad.

Espero no haberlos defraudado con este último capítulo, porque disfruté mucho el escribirlo. Finalmente, Lily y Septimus tuvieron un final feliz más que merecido. También metí las reacciones de Ron y Hugo, como algunos me habían mencionado. De James no vimos mucho, porque él tiene la cabeza en otro lado (no pude evitar hacer esa referencia al James/Rose. Pido disculpas si a alguno le desagrada el incesto. No es que a mí me guste, pero últimamente le estoy encontrando cierto encanto a esa pareja).

En fin. Repito: muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme en estos trece capítulos. El fic va a quedar como "Complete". Pero si en algún momento me siento inspirado, capaz que incluya alguna viñeta o drabble sobre la vida de casados de Lily y Sept. Claro, si es que a ustedes esa idea les agrada...

Por último, quería pedirles dos favores. El primero, que me ayuden a llegar a los 100 reviews. Vamos, que no falta mucho y me haría muchísima ilusión... Y el segundo, que si a alguien le interesa un long-fic sobre la tercera generación, en la que tanto Albus como Harry se enfrentan al surgimiento de una nueva amenaza... bueno, que se pasen por mi nuevo fic: _Nueva Era, libro I: La Esencia del Mal_. Denle una oportunidad, les prometo que no se van a arrepentir.

Y hasta aquí llego, basta de palabrerío y propaganda. Y nuevamente gracias, muchas gracias.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


End file.
